Weeping Willow
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Willow is the spirit of Halloween, and her job its to look after the children as they go trick-or-treating. But no one believes in her, she's all alone. And so Pitch tries to take advantage of this and tries to get her on his side. He'd be harder to beat if fear fills the scariest night of the year. So will the Guardians be able to get her on they're side? Or lose her to Pitch?
1. Spirit of Halloween

_I don't quite remember what happened to me... All I remember is running... running as fast as I could..._

_Then... I remember red flames engulfing my body... I was so scared... I was being burned alive I guess... and I couldn't move at the time..._

_But when I opened my eyes I was leaned against a burned wooden cross... and the moon was shining down on me as people walked away... I felt alive... but so hallow at the same time... because when I called out to the people and tried to touch them... they fazed through me... and they couldn't hear or see me..._

_My name? I guess its Willow, Weeping Willow, at least that's what the moon told me... the night I woke up..._

_I'm suppose to be the spirit of Halloween... No one believes in me though, no one knows I exist..._

_And all the other spirits avoid me... being alone hurts... I don't want to be alone any more..._

A girl with long rugged black hair hopped from tree branch to tree branch through a forest with leafless trees and twisted branches, her skin was as white as snow, she had dark rings around her eyes, which made her look depressed, the part of her eyes that were suppose to be white were black, and her eyes where purple with red around the pupils.

She was dressed in a long sleeved black dress that was ripped at the bottom, and the sleeves had purple vertical stripes. On her legs she wore black and white stripes stalking with black dress up shoes tied with red ribbons. Her nails were long and claw-like and were painted black, She was a scary looking child of the age 16, but nonetheless a spirit.

She came to a halt when she reached a huge tree with hundreds of bats hanging from its branches fast asleep. "Time to wake up!" she said kicking the tree waking up the hundreds of bats from their year longs slumber.

"Halloween is in a matter of weeks, which means its time for the dark clouds and harsh winds... change the color of the leaves... and prepare every town for Halloween..." she said to her bats as the opened their purple and red eyes. They nodded and did as told, and as the flew off into the night, the girl leaned against the black tree and sighed.

She brought the autumn colors, and the spookiness of Halloween... Yet no one knew it was her doing, she traveled the world as other spirits did, to Japan for the bon festival, and to Mexico for the day of the dead. She worked every fall and every time there was a day humans dedicated to the dead, and every other time she'd goof off or just sleep.

Didn't matter how hard she worked, or how much she dreamed, it seemed no one would believe in her...

"Why so glum Willow?"

The dark voice sent a chill down the girl's spine, the pail spirit turned around to see who had spoken to her. "P-pitch..." she said to the dark figure. Pitch smiled at the mention of his name, "Good evening Weeping Willow" he said coming closer to the girl, "What is it that you want...? Come to try and fill Halloween with fear again...?" she said crossing her arms This had been the 6th time he had come to her forest, and it was getting annoying, she was desperate for a companion... but not that desperate...

"Your so cold towards me..." he said sounding wounded by her harsh tone. "And why do you think that is...?" she responded facing away from the darker spirit. "Why do you treat me in such a way? When we're so much alike..." he grinned as he places a hand on either one of her shoulders. She didn't dare turn around, chance being she'd look him in the eye.

"We are not a like Pitch Black, I bring joy, while you bring fear..." she spat harshly try to hide her fear,"We shall never be alike, not now, not ever..." Pitch just smiled and gently tucked a lock of black hair behind the young spirits pail ear. "If you bring Joy... then why is it no one believes in you... as they do not me...?"

"I wouldn't know..." she hissed at him getting mad. "That is how we are alike though... we are both alone... no one believes in us... and no one sees us..." he said walking in front of her, but she looked away.

"All I want is a friend Willow, as you do... someone I can talk to, someone who will listen and understand the words I say..." he leaned down and gently cupped her face with both hands," Someone like you... my dear..."

"You have a slick tongue Pitch..." she said slapping away his hands, "But I will never buy into such rubbish... so I'll have to ask you to leave my forest..."

Pitch clinched his fists at his side, but chose to smile instead of threaten her,"As you wish, but I know you'll see the darkness sooner or later..." he said disappearing.

**Else where...**

Thanks to a certain winter spirit it was another snow day and yet another snowball fight had broken out. And of course it wasn't time for winter, but the people in the town where use to snow days when it was still warm out, thanks to one white haired teen. The kids kept throwing snow balls at the winter spirit as he dodged with ease and returned fire on them. "Jack Your Not Playing Fair!" Jamie laughed trying to hit him. "Hey, not my fault you can't fly!" he said flying above the kids and landing on the other side throwing more snow balls.

It had been a year since the guardians had defeated Pitch and everything had been pretty peaceful. Or at least Jack had thought that until he saw the northern lights flash through the sky, as they did a year ago. Jack frowned and gripped his staff, north was calling everyone to the North poll. "What's wrong Jack?" Jamie said noticing something was wrong.

"I... I gotta go..." he said to the kids, "Later..." he flew up and waved goodbye to the kids and they waved back. He flew high above the clouds and towards the North pole, he sighed to himself, but then something caught his as it flew by, Jack stopped for a moment and turned around, but by that time it was gone, he shrugged his shoulders assuming it was a bird and kept going.

How ever it wasn't a bird, but a black bat with purple eyes with red around the pupils, the bat turned around to look at Jack then kept flying in the opposite direction.

On the way to the North pole Jack saw tooth and flew up to her, "Hey Tooth, how've ya been?" he asked getting her attention, "Oh Hey Jack!" she said happily,"I've been fine, you?"

"I've been good, so what do you think North's calling us for?" he asked frowning, Tooth frowned as well, but smiled soon after,"I'm sure its nothing too serious" she reassured him.

They both landed at the workshop window and a yeti let them in,"Glad you could make it!" North said hugging Jack,"Long time no see Jake!"

"What's up north?" Jack chuckled. North set him down and smiled, "Been good!" he said slapping Jack on the back. "So what's this meetin about Mate?" Bunny said popping out of his rabbit hole. "I would not know, Manny's the one who called forth for it" he said as the moon light shined into the work shop. "Old friend, now that we are all here what is emergency?" North asked the man in the moon, in the moon light a shadow resembling pitch appeared.

"What!? I Thought We Stopped Pitch!" Jack shouted nervously and angerly. "What do you think he had planned now?" Tooth asked her friends scared. The shadow transformed into someone else, someone Jack didn't recognize. Sandy made a "!?" with his sand and looked to the others.

"Whats The Weepin Willow got to do with this!?" Bunny shouted, the others agreeing. Next to Willow's shadow Pitch's appeared, then it showed that Pitch had been visiting Willow for the past few days. Then the moon light disappeared leaving them all puzzled. "Why do you think Pitch would visit Weeping Willow for? "Tooth asked north.

"Halloween... the time of the year children are both happy and frightened at the same time..." North said coldly, 'Who's Weeping Willow?" Jack asked.

"Weepin Willow's the Spirit of Halloween, though, no one knows that..." Bunny said scratching his ear, "So no one believes in her, her and her bats bring Autumn and gives everyone the Halloween spirit" Tooth finished.

Sandy nodded and showed images of bats candy and jack-o-lanterns with his sand. "I use to love Halloween, but if Pitch keeps visiting her when its only a few weeks away..." Jack said thinking.

"He's trying to make himself stronger, children get scared more easily on Halloween, give him good chance to scare them completely" North said crossing his arms,"And if he gets Willow on his side, there's no telling how back this could get..."

"Then the answer is simple, we keep Willow on our side and we kick Pitch back to the shadows where he belongs!" Jack said happily. "It wont be that easy Frostbite... Willow isn't one to do ask told, nor does she trust any of the other spirits easily."

"Then I'll just convince her to stay on the path of good"

"Jack it wont be that easy, Willow's been alone so long I dout convincing her is enough..." Tooth said worried. "I can do it, don't worry, we defeated Pitch once, we'll do it again, and I'll make sure Willow will be on our side"

"I hope your right Frostbite" Bunny sighed,"If not... we're gonna have a lot of nightmares to deal with..."

* * *

**Ok this is my first RoTG fict, aside from the other one I posted, that one was just to get it out of my sysum, but now I'm even more absested with it, so tell me what you think and Review, and keep in mind I just started with this movie, so please don't yell at me if its not too good, if it isn't tell me whats wrong with it and I'll fix it**

**P.S I edited it abit**


	2. Filling emptiness

Willow sat in her chair, bored and lonely, the chair was a small but very thick tree with its branches twisted and woven together to make that back and arms. On either side of the chair was a stand with giant black glass bowls of Halloween candy, and light everywhere else in her castle, which was just a forest, the walls of the room she was in were made of trees without leaves and were decorated with streamers of Halloween colors, little bat and pumpkin trinkets, and Jack-O-Lanterns to light the room and hall.

The ceiling was made of branches that were twisted together like her chair, and the floor was tiled to look like fall leaves on a forest floor. And in the middle of the floor was a pond which she used to watch the children on Halloween, unlike the other spirits, she didn't have something that showed the children believed in her, she knew they didn't.

This was a day like any other for her, she just stared at the pond as it showed her bats progress, they were doing as told by changing the color of the leaves, and making the skies look a bit gloomy. She sighed and picked up on of the candy bowls and placed it in her lap, and dug through the bowl of Halloween candy, she then pulled out a bat shaped lolly. She unwrapped it and set the bowl back down, then licked the lolli pop, sugar always helped when she was bored, well most of the time.

How ever not this time...

This was one of the few times when she was desperate enough to ask even the Boogieman for company, yes there was a time were she'd sink so low.

Willow felt so hallow the day she became a spirit, the moment she had awoken, she couldn't remember if she had a family... or if she was all alone from the start, without her memories, she was just a shell of a girl, and no one could hear her cries of sorrow.

"Man... what to do... what to do...?" she said to herself, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a rain drop shaped gem on it, this was the only thing she had from her past, her one and only treasure. She got out of her chair and placed it back in her pocket as she walked over to the pond.

"_Water that is clear... show me sight far and near... show me the face once more... of the person in whom I adore..._" she chanted gently touching the pond water causing it to ripple, it erased the image of her bats and a new one appeared. He was so beautiful, she would think time and time again, and how she wished she could touch him, but if she tried the image would disappear.

She loved more then anything to stare into those amber brown eyes, she had seen him a many times, but that was a long time ago. If she wasn't mistaken, it was in a place that is now called Burgess town that she had seen him.

And it was only 2 years after she had became a spirit she had first laid eyes on him, but for some reason, one season, no matter where she looked in that town, she couldn't find him. And that of course only added to her long list of thinks to be depressed about.

"Cree! Creeeee!" A bat screeched as it flew in, "Squirt, What is it now?" she asked it making the image disappear as the smallest bat started to freak out. "What!? I Have Visitors!?" She jumped up and looked at the pond and fixed her hair and clothes.

"Cree Cree!" it replied, "Well don't just hover there! Let Them In!" she said with a tiny smile, it had been 300yrs since she had smiled so her smiling muscles were a little rusty.

**A few minutes before:**

Jack and the others where riding on Norths sleigh to Halloween Hallow, the forest were Weeping Willow lived. "So this Willow girl, what can you tell me about her?" Jack asked his friend, if he was going to get her on their side he needed to know as much about her as possible.

"Well,... Willow is pretty quiet, I've never actually talked to her, but I have heard about her, she's not big on smiling, but I hear that her teeth are as white as yours but sharper and more shark-like, and her fangs poke out of her mouth when she smiles" Tooth answered.

"Ok... but what's she 'Like?'"

"Halloween Mate... dark and gloomy, not to mention scary... from what I hear she's as pail as the full moon, and her eyes are as black at night..." Bunny said finally calming down, despite still being in the air. "Even when you talk to her, all she does is stare at you... she'll say a word or two, but that's it, or at least that's what Lucky said (the leprechaun)" he slumped. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"North?"

"All I know is she has never been on Naught nor Nice list, she wishes for one thing, and that is to be seen, which even I can not do..." North said as the came to a dark and scary forest. The forest floor was covered in mist, "Uum... are you sure we didn't enter a horror movie...?" Jack said as a chill went down his spin, reason for that, crows landed on the entrance to her forest home. Crows usually mean death.

And at this point even Sandy looked like he was going to have a heart attack with all the crows gathering around them. "Maybe~... We should go inside..." Tooth said urging them towards the door. The door was big and had a black door knocker. Jack gulped and knocked it against the door waking up Squirt who was fast asleep on the little tree next to the door. The little bat flew up and looked at them.

"Uh, we're here... to..." Jack couldn't seem to find the words to say,"To visit Weeping Willow!" Tooth finished for him, the bats eyes went wide and it flew through the little bat door in the bigger one. And a few minutes later the door opened and the bat lets them in as the lanterns on their pedestals light up. They all gulped and all but Bunny walked in.

"If its all right with you guys... I'm gonna... I gonna stay out here..." Jack rolled his eyes and walked with the others. A crow landed next to him on a branch, he turned his head to face it and its screeched and hissed at him, "Crikey!" As quick a bunny(Pun intended) he ran it and slammed the door behind him hearing the crow hit the door. He zoomed down the hall and caught up with the others.

"Thought you were staying out side..." Jack grinned and Bunny's ear twitched,"Aaw pipe it Frostbite..." he said resisting the urge to hit him. The bat lead them down the hall and to the main room where Willow was waiting for them.

They all looked at her and she struck fear in all of them, even though she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at the ground. But the way she was dressed, the back ground, her pail skin and dark eyes, whole image made it look like she was out of an ad for a rated R horror movie.

She could feel that they were a bit frightened by her, so she stayed quiet, and for what seemed like ages, it was quiet, and the whole time she was looking at the ground as her long bangs slipped out of place and into her face.

Jack for one couldn't take all this no moving and silence any longer,"Uh... Hi!" he said trying to sound cheerful, but the sudden outburst made her flinch and want to hide, which she started to do, she started walking back wards and hid behind her chair. Jack huffed and walked over to her chair, "Hey, you don't need to be scared..." he said softly trying not to scare her again. She looked up at him with her hair still in her face, Jack smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Now lets see that pretty face..." he said as he gently brushed her black locks out of her snow white face.

He tucked her bangs behind her pail pointy ears, some of it still strayed, but that was ok, at-least now he could see her face and she could see his. Her pail cheeks turned a light pink and her purple eyes lit up.

_'He's... beautiful...' _she though as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes, they were so deep and so like pools of water, you could almost drowned in them. "Hey... you pretty cute..." he complement made her blushes a deep red and could find the words to say.

Jack smiled and stood up, he extended a hand to her and smiled gently,"C'mon... come meet my friends... Willow..." the way he said her name made her feel like she could just melt. She slipped her small white hand into her bigger cold one and he helped her up. The others smiled and didn't feel so scared anymore, in fact Tooth was the first one to come up to her.

"Hello Willow" Tooth said smiling, Willow gave her a small smile, and she looked at the rest of them. "Ok, open up! I've heard so much about your teeth!" Willow giggled and did as told showing her shark-like teeth, and her fangs wear at least 3/4 of an inch long. "wow! Would you look at that! They're so white and sharp, never seen anything like them" Tooth said happily.

Willow just softly giggled and gave her a small smile. The next one to approach her was Bunny,"Not to be rude ankle bitter, but ya need to do something about those crows."

Willow looked up at him and in a blink of an eyes she was hugging him, conspiring animals, especially rabbits ran away from her, this was her first time nuzzling an animals fur. Bunny just ruffled her hair, "Hey Willow!" North said getting her attention,"Ever been on sleigh?" Willow shook her head, and Jack smiled,"Your in for a ride of your life..." he said taking her hand.

His hand was so cold and strong, it made her heart race, "By the way, I'm Jack Frost.." he said leading her outside and the other's fallowed. And by the time they got outside the sleight was covered in crows and they were scaring the reindeer too.

"Oh man..."

"Crikey..."

"Oh dear..."

"Not Good..."

Thumbs down.

Willow frowned and a black chain whip with a cross shaped handle appeared in her hand, she stepped forward and whirled it above her head setting it on fire and snapped it in the air scaring the crows away. The others smiled and were somewhat surprised,"Man your full of surprises..." Jack said walking up to her, she blushed and smiled.

The hollow feeling felt like it was being filled, as she took his hand. Everyone got in the sleight and Jack helped Willow in, by this time everyone guessed that she wasn't rude or scary, just skittish and shy.

"Everyone Buckle Up!" North shouted jokingly, how ever Willow didn't get it and she looked for the seat belts, "Where are they?" she asked, "Hah! That Just Expression!"

"Hold on" Jack said to her and she did so as the sleigh zoomed into the air, at first it was scary, but then it was exciting. But even so she hugged Jacks arm, and he just smiled.

On the way to the pole Jack decided it was time to get to know her, "So uh Will... is it ok if I call you Will...?" He said rubbing his neck nervous. Willow nodded and snuggled up to him as it got closed making him blush. "Uh.. well... So Will... what do you like to do...?"

"Uum... eat candy and sleep all day..."

"That it...?"

"Yeah... that's pretty much been my life..." she said depressingly. "Well... do you have any hobbies? Like music... or drawing.. or what...?"

"I like to sing..." she said quietly. "Oh really? What do you like to sing?"

"Old songs..."

"Oh really? That's cool, I'd like to hear you sing, you have a cute voice" she could feel herself starting to blush again and she didn't answer him. She let out a small yawn, after all it was starting to get dark, and this was about the time she'd curl up in her bed of leaves and fall asleep. But with it being so cold she was a little scared she'd freeze to death in her sleep.

The winter spirit wrapped a strong arm around her pulling her close, she blushes and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Once they got to Norths work shop she curled up in front of the fire shivering. "Looks like out little friend isn't use to the cold!" North let out a bellowing laugh and patted her head.

"So Willow, do you like cookie? Funnel cake? Fruit Cake?" he said offering her sweets, "I like gingerbread..." she said quietly and stared into the red flames.

'_Red flames... burning red flames... everywhere...' _the voices in the room became muffled as her eyes turned red, and she started to bare her fangs, her body shaking as newer voices came to mind.

The were shouting something, but she couldn't hear and they were mad, she could see an image of people shouting at her and throwing rocks at her. She was getting scared, but she couldn't move, the voices were getting louder! And Louder! She started gasping for breath, she could hardly breath, but then...

She could see a face in the crowd, one she knew well, and she could hear and gentle voice calling to her, it was his voice, _'Will! Willow!' _he called, she wanted to reach out to him, as he did to her, but the crowd wouldn't let him through, she was so scared, but someone pulled her close, and she finally snapped out of it.

She feel that she was pressed up against someone, she looked up to see that it was Jack, and he looked worried. "You ok will?" he said worried, she grabbed the winter spirits shoulders and pushed him away blushing.

"Y-yeah... I just blanked out is all..." she said curling back up.

_'What was that...?'_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Ok, phew... that took all day to put together, so that all I have for now, if you liked this Review if not, tell me what went wrong and I'll fix it. Any ways, before anyone jumps to consultations, this could actually go either way, she could fall for Jack or she could give in to Pitch, but that's a story for another time (^v0)**_


	3. Pitch's offer & Willows friends

"Hey Willow!" North's voice bellowed scaring the dark spirit, "You Want Tour Of Work Shop!?" Willow gave him and small nod and Jack helped her up. "You're going to love it, they've got every toy here, its pretty cool" He told her as the walked through the work shop. "I thought the Elves made the toys...?"

"Apparently we just let them think that..."

Willow notice a few electrocute themselves, "I see why..." she said blowing her bangs out of her face. An idea came to Jack's mind and he walked over to the railing, "Willow, wait here, I'll be back in a snap!" he said jumping over the edge. Willow did as told and watched a Yeti paint some toy rockets green, he was already done painting at least 20 "I dont like it, paint them red with yellow zig zag"

The Yeti made a complaining noise and it slammed its head on the desk, "Hey Hey, its ok, I'll help you" willow said picking up a paint brush and some red paint. The Yeti smiled and they both started painting. The whole time she was paint her hair kept getting in her face and some of it even got paint on it.

It took a few minutes, and her hand was hurting, but they managed to finish repainting the rockets. With a gust of Jack flew back up the Willow with a small present in his hand, it was white with a red ribbon. "Here..." he said handing it to her,"I know its early... but Happy Birthday..." he smiled and she blushed taking the little box.

"North told me.. that Halloween was the day you became a spirit... so..." he scratched the back of his head.

Willow untied the ribbon and opened it box, her black eyes lit up as they gazed upon two beautiful hair pins. They were light blue with white dots, and at the ends were small snow flakes. Jack reached into the box and pulled them out.

"Stay still..." he said softly as he pinned her hair back with them. "There..." She looked at Jack and hugged him, "Thanks Jack" she said smiling, Jack smiled back and gently stroked her hair, which even though it was pinned back still fell forward. The white haired teen sighed and noticed the ribbon on the ground, he smiled and pulled away.

"Hold on a sec" he said picking it up, he walked behind her and gently pulled her air together and braided it, and at the end he tied the ribbon. Willow blushes and touched her hair and smiled. Everyone was being so nice to her, and after such along, of being in the dark, and your only friends being bats who stayed awake for a few days, it was nice.

And Jack, having him be so sweet to her made her feel like there was still a chance children would believe in her. "You shouldn't be fooled by them Willow"

Everyone in the work shop could hear the cold voice as it echoed and the globe was being covered by black sand. "Pitch..." Jack hissed as he pulled Willow close.

"My My Jack, your a play boy aren't you... just like every other female spirit, you've managed to freeze ever Weeping Willow's dark heart."

Willow clinched onto his hoodie and gulped.

"Willow, I'm surprised at you... allowing them to trick you so easily..."

Willow tried to ignore his words as she covered her ears, but what did he mean. "Quit Hiddin Ya Blood Coward!"

"Ooh, looks like the Rabbit got his little cotton tail in a twist!" Pitch said mockingly, making Bunny really mad. "Willow..." he sang as he let a chuckle.

_Out in a forest of black_

_There laid a mysterious tree_

_A tree that bled red sap that was as thick as blood_

_Weeping Willow_

_Weeping Willow_

_Was its name..._

He sang as she tried to drowned out his voice, "Stop!" she shouted as he small body started shaking.

_A cursed tree that grows_

_Were someone lays dead_

_Weeping Willow_

_Weeping Willow_

_Was its name_

_A cursed tree _

_That'll grow where someone has died..._

"Stop!Please Stop!" she screamed as tear filled her eyes.

That song, that wretched song! It was about the tree she was named after, a tree that people say grows were someone has died, and the reason why its sap looks like blood.

"As you wish my sweet Willow..." he said gently, "But just remember the pain these people will cause you will be worse then the song. Then you'll see the bright side... of the dark side..."

Jack growls,"Over My Dead Body She Will!" that just made him laugh. "Oh... I can promise that this year's Halloween Party will be killer..." the sand disappeared, and the danger was gone... for now.

**That night:**

None of the Guardians thought it was a good idea for Willow to go back to Fear Hallow, she North set up a bed for her in one of the empty rooms. But she hadn't said a word since the incident with Pitch, instead she stared at the moon as she had done many times before since she woke up.

"Manny... I don't understand... why..? Why me...? Why did you name me after the Weeping Willow? Why did you choose be to be the spirit of Halloween and fall?"

The Man in the Moon didn't answer, he never did. Tear filled her eyes, and she silently cried. Jack who had arrived moments before, had heard her words, and it brought back the pain he felt when he asked the Man in The Moon a similar question. He sighed and knocked on the door frame getting her attention.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." she smiled a little as he walked over, Jack slumped down next to her on the bed. "So Will... if there's something bothering you... or you feel alone... come find me ok?" Willow looked at him, "I promise... I listen... I'll talk with you... and I'll help people believe in you, ok?"

"Why would you go to such lengths for me?" she asked not understanding, "Because Willow... you're my friend... And I know what it's like, to no be believed in..." he slowly leaned over and kissed her nose, his lips were so cold, almost colder then ice. "And I'll always believe in you, Weeping Willow..."

Willow blushed and felt like she was going to cry, Jack looked her in the eye and smiled, Willow smiled back happily. The darker spirit reached into her pocket and smiled, "Jack, close your eyes and hold out your hand, ok?"

"Why?"

"Just do it..." she chuckled rolling her eyes, with a huff Jack closed his eyes, he opened one and she flicked his forehead. "Hey! No peeking" she laughed. "Fine..." he kept his eyes closed as Willow took a necklace out of her dress pocket. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the glass snow flake and smiled, she placed the necklace in his hand and gently pecked his forehead.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at his hand seeing the necklace. "What's this?" he asked. "Its a necklace I made for you in the work shop, its to thank you... for being my first friend..."

Jack thought it was a bit girly but excepted it with a smile, he place it around his neck and slipped it under his hoodie. "Thank you"

"Oi! You love birds ok!?" Bunny said laughing and surprising them both. Jack picked up his staff and shocked him with his ice lightning, Willow giggle as the rabbit made a funny sound as he was being shocked. "And to think... I came to call you two to dinna..." he said as smoke came out of his mouth.

After Bunny was able to move they went down to the dinning hall, and while everyone ate Willow just stared at the food. It had been 300 years since she actually ate something other then Halloween treats. She wouldn't even know how to eat "real" food, or how to use a fork and knife. "What's wrong Willow?"

"Uum.. do you guys have any sweets? Like chocolate or candy apples?" she asked hopingly. "You can have sweets after dinner" Tooth said sounding like a mother, "But that usually is my dinner...," she said sheepishly.

"Try some candied ham or some Turkey with cranberry sauce its just as good" Jack said offering her some. "I don't know how to use a fork and knife..." she blushed and everyone tried to hold in a laugh.

After an awkward and embarrassing dinner Willow curled up under the covers still blushing brighter then Rudolph's nose. She took her hair out and set the pins and ribbon on the night stand, she took off her shoes and stalkings and put them aside for morning.

"Poor little Willow..."

"Pitch..." she said getting to her feet, "You don't quite fit in with them do you...?"

"What's it to you...?" Willow got out her chain and looked for him. "I care about you Willow... I've said it before... your like a daughter to me, and I couldn't care for you more, even if you were my own..."

Her heart was racing and her palms were getting sweaty, "Don't be scared Darling Willow... I wont harm you... I could never hurt you..." his voice was gentle but she still didn't want to trust him.

"You had no problem singing that song though..."

"I only did that so you'd know the pain they'll put you through..." he stepped out of the shadows with a nightmare by his side. "I know how lonely you've been Willow... and how even the animals have treated you... but my nightmares will love you, just as I will..." he held a hand out to her, his words making they're way into her heart like poison.

"Come with me Willow... We'll be a family... just you and me... we'll make people believe in us... and we'll always be together... my dearest little Willow..."

What was going on inside her, Willow would never know, but, she wanted to believe him, and trust him at that moment. Her small ghostly hand reached out to his, she was shaking, and her throat was dry. She wanted to be believed in, but more then anything, she wanted a family, a father...

Her hand slipped into his and...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Wow, I wonder what'll happen, if I get 5 new reviews you can find out, will Willow go with him? Or will she snap back to her scenes before its too late.**


	4. The Black Sand Bottle & The Witch

**Ok, here the new chapter so R&R ok?**

* * *

Her hand slipped into his and the moment their skin touched she jumped back all the way to the other side of the room, her eyes wide and filled with terror. She gasped for air, trying desperately to breath.

"Oh dear... looks like I still have black sand on my hands... poor thing..." he said walking towards her. Willow clinched the wall behind her and lets out a shriek of terror, calling, begging for Jack to come help her. All she could see were images flash before her eyes, terrifying images, she screamed louder alerting everyone. Pitch leaned forward and reached out to touch her, which only scared her more.

And without warning a strong gust of wind sent Pitch through the room window, Willow flinched and slid down to her knees and was so close to crying she could already taste the warm salty tears that over flowed her eyes.

She had never been so scared in her life, and her vision was so blurry, all she could see were shapes and colors as a fight against Pitch broke out. The tears stung her eyes as the overflowed and soaked the top part of her dress. She felt a hand touch the top of her head and made her flinch.

"Ssh... Sssh... its ok, its ok... your safe" she heard Jack cooed to her, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her bringing her close. And at that moment nothing else mattered, all that mattered was that Jack was there, and she was in his arms. His body was so cold, but Willow was use to the cold, her trees didn't really keep out the cold i winter.

She nuzzles the crook of his neck and cried hot tears as she clinched onto him the images still flashing in her head. Jack gently stroked her back allowing her to cry, his heart felt like it was going to shatter, hearing her cry like this. And he wasn't going to forgive Pitch for making her cry like this.

And somewhere deep down, Pitch couldn't find it in him to forgive himself either.

Willow could finally cry, after such along time, all the tears were finally let out, and she couldn't stop crying, until she was all cried out, and wanted to sleep.

Jack gently picked her up careful not to wake her, as the others gathered around them both.

"Why would Pitch scare her like that...?" Bunny asked confused, "It could of been that he didn't mean to"

Sandy made a some gold sand form in his hand, "Sandy has a point, just like touching his dream sand puts kids to bed and gives the good dreams, same thing goes for Pitch's black sand." Jack said looking at the sleeping spirit in his arms.

"Then I guess we have our work cut out for us" Bunny said happily. "Whataya mean?" Jack asked him.

"Well now she's too scared of him to join up with him, so we don't have to worry, or put up with her"

"Which means, she can go back to Halloween Hallow, and we can focus more on out jobs, and do a lot of less worrying" Tooth said agreeing.

Jack looked back at Willow as she slept, they were right... all they had planned to do is assure Willow wouldn't team up with Pitch before Halloween, and then they planned to just go back to they're jobs, and not worry about her or... have any reason to be anywhere near her after wards.

Jack let out a sigh and carried her to the room he was staying in for the time being, he gently laid her down and laid next to her. She looked so peaceful asleep, she looked like an angel, instead of a dark spirit. The winter spirit pulled her close and hid his face in her raven black hair, to his surprise her arms wrapped around him, he blushed and took a deep breath taking in her scent, she smelled of Autumn air. He loved the was she smelled, how warm she was, and how soft her hair was.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, his cold lips sent a chill down her back, and the face she made was so cute, it made him blush more. It was his job as a Guardian to protect children, so what made Willow so much more different, that he couldn't protect her before and after Halloween? he wondered.

Jack looked at her, and felt his stomach tie in knots, but it wasn't a bad felling, and the way his heart beat sped up, it made him feel so warm. He gulped hard and leaned closer to her face, he could feel her warm breath, and he licked his lips. His moist soft lips brushed against her warm soft one and locked her in a gently kiss.

He had never kissed anyone before, it was really nice, and she was so warm too, he almost didn't want to pull away. He gently kissed her forehead once more and tucked her in. She started to stur and her eyes opened a bit, and looked at Jack sleepily, "Jack...?"

"Sssh... its ok.. go back to sleep..." he said stroking her hair, she closed her eyes and was out like a small candle. It took awhile but jack finally got to sleep too and nuzzled close to her.

The next morning Willow put her hair back with the hair pins Jack had given her, and today he was going to take her to meet some of his friends. She was a bit nervous, hoping her appearance wouldn't scare the kids if they started believing in her.

During breakfast, while everyone was eating, Jack walked through the kitchen snatching a bag of cookies for later, and walked to Norths office. He opened the door and slipped in and out in no time, and whatever he had in his hand he put it in his pocket.

He walked back into the dinning hall to find Willow eating pancakes drenched in syrup, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. He chuckled and sat next to her, "Have enough sugary stuff...?" he asked getting some bacon and eggs. She elbowed him and smirked a little and ate her pancakes, he poured her some chocolate milk, which she downed in a flash. She'd never had chocolate milk, or pancakes before.

After breakfast Jack took her hand and lead her outside. She shivered and hugged herself, the wind was blowing hard, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out North's snow globe "Burgess Town" he said shaking the snow globe. A portal opened, and Jack wrapped his arms around her and flew in holding onto her tight.

When they came out the other side to Burgess Town, Willow held on tight not wanting to fall, even though she wouldn't get hurt if she fell. He flew over the Town looking for his friend Jamie, who was the first person he had told Willow about. It sounded like she would like this boy, and she couldn't wait either.

Jack had his friends in sight and flew down to them, luckily they were in his forest, so no one would see them talk to Jack and Willow, if they could believe in her that is. The kids waved to him and her waved back and landed in front of them.

"Jack!" a brown haired boy, who she guessed was Jamie ran up to Jack going right through her, even after 300yrs, it still hurt. Jack ruffled his hair, "I know you can't see her, but I want you guess to meet someone, she's a friend of mine, and just like me, for 300 years no one has seen her." Jack said to them.

"Whats her name?" one kid asked happily. "Her names Weeping Willow, she's the spirit of Halloween, and Halloween is also her birthday"

"The Weeping Willow Witch?" Jamie asked, "What?" Willow asked him even though he couldn't hear her. "What do you mean by Witch?" Jack asked him.

"In class we're learning about a witch who use to live here along time ago" Jamie explained, "They said, that 300yrs ago, a young witch names Willow Everhart lived here, she casted spells and made potions, and that she got her magic by selling her soul to the devil, so she was burned on a wooden cross"

"W-wow..." Jack said a little startled, "that's weird... right Willow?" he asked turning to her, only to find that she was gone. "Willow?" he looked around as a fluffy white feather fell to the ground where she once stood.

How ever Jack didn't notice the feather, instead he said goodbye to the kids and flew off to search for Willow, leaving Jamie feeling a little guilty. But after hours of searching, he had no luck, and the sun was going down too, so her returned to the north pole to tell everyone the bad news.

* * *

"You What!?" Bunny shouted angerly as Tooth and Sandy held him back as best they could. "How Could You Possibly Lose Her!? Whats Wrong With You Frost!?"

"Hey! Its Not My Fault! One Moment She Was There The Next She Wasn't!" Jack yelled back. "Alright! Calm Down Both Of You!" North said stepping between them. "We need to focus on finding Willow, not fighting!"

Bunny and Jack glared at each other and nodded. "Why would she run away like that?" Tooth asked them. "I think that before she became a spirit... she was once a witch for lived in Burgess Town 300yrs ago... or at least that's what they accused her of being." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets.

"So she ran away because she thought she was a witch...?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms. "No... I think she ran, because she thought we would like her in she really was a witch once..." Jack sighed hanging his head, all of them unaware of the person hidden in the shadows, listening in of them. The shadow smiled to himself and took his leave.

The darker spirit traveled through the shadows searching for the younger spirit, now he knew he could get her on his side, and it would be so much easier now.

Meanwhile in an open field with a single large tree in the middle, is where Willow stood. Her face has light red as she tried not to cry, she walked towards the tree stepping on or kicking up the white feathers at her feet. This was the one place she felt at peace when she felt like crying, it always calmed her down. This is were she first woke up, the place she was, in a way, born.

She jumped up to the first branch then the next, and the next, until she was at the top. The tree was big and thick, and so were its branches, the perfect place to sleep outside.

She reached behind her back and her hands traced one of the two rips in the back of her dress, she sighed and looked up at the moon. "Looks like I'm gonna need a new dress..." she sighed again and laid back. ''It can wait though..." she closed her eyes, and sang as the clouds covered the moon casting a dark shadow.

She had a beautiful voice, but the song had no words to it, only tunes and notes. She couldn't remember the words, so she only sang the tunes.

"You have a beautiful voice..." Pitch said appearing in front of her. Willow shrieked and fell off the branch which was 100 feet up, she gulped and white feathers burst and flowed around her as she floated to the ground softly. Pitch landed a few feet in front of her and clapped.

"My My... you really are full of surprises..." Pitch chuckled smiling. Willow shook and held her self as the feathers fell around her softly like snow.

The dark clouds flouted away from the moon, and the light from it was caught by two beautiful fluffy white wings, in which, belonged to Willow. They were were three feet long and were 2 1/2 feet big, and very beautiful. They were as white as the falling snow, and were so fragile looking, she looked like an angel.

Pitch walked towards her and she didn't bother running away, but the fear wasn't about to go away, even though she wasn't as scared of him as before.

**The next morning:**

Willow walked back and forth in her main room where the refection pool was. "Damn it..." she said to herself, her wings flapping nervously. She took a deep breath and walked out of her forest castle and opened her wings, and took flight. It wasn't often that she'd fly, or have her wings out for that matter. But she still need a new dress, or at least a jacket to cover up the holes in her dress.

The sun was just barely coming up, so she could get in and out of a clothes store without attracting unwanted attention to herself. She flew up into the clouds so none of the other spirits would see her. She didn't really like her wings, that got in the way, and wings like an angel didn't suit a girl like her.

Though, she did love the was cool air felt in her feathers, it made her tingle, especially where they attached to her. Then her conversion with Pitch last night came to mind, and she frowned. She flew down to the nearest clothing store and lightly flapped her wings as she landed at the back door. After 300yrs of practice she's been able to brake in to stores with out setting off alarms. She knew it was wrong, but how else was she able to get her food and clothes...?

She picked the lock with her long nails and walked in through the back, and came back out in a black hoodie, it had long sleeves that doubled as fingerless gloves at the ends, it had a purple bat on the top part with orange pumpkins on either side of the bat and Happy Halloween stitched on the pocket in orange and purple.

And of course her hair kept getting in her face so she also took a pair of black hair clips with skulls on them to put her hair back. She still had the ones Jack had given her, but she decided not to wear them.

Like her wings, beautiful and bright things didn't suit her, only black suited a girl such as her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glass bottle full of black sand, she gripped it and was about to open it when she heard a voice, one she knew well, and loved to here.

She put the bottle away and faced the winter spirit as he walked up to her. The white haired teen grabbed the dark spirit by the shoulders and gripped hard.

"Where The Hell Did You Go!?" he shouted making her flinch, "Do You Know How Worried I was!? I Though You Had Ran Away!" his harsh tone scared her, and she felt like crying. But she didn't, tear didn't suit a girl like her.

"I'm sorry..." she said looking down,"I got upset... and just needed time to think... I was going to come back... I promise..." Jack sighed and kissed her nose softly. "Its ok... I'm just glad your ok..." he wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Willow blushes and slid her hands into her hoodie pocket and gripped the bottle...

**_Last night..._**

**_Pitch gently touched Willows shoulder and she looked up at him, 'I really do care for you Willow... I have ever since we first met... do you remember...?"_**

**_Willow didn't want to answerer, but she did, it was one of the few secrets she though she had locked away and forgotten, but now that it was in her head again, she feared that Jack and the others would find out._**

**_A few days after Easter Willow had found Pitch week and hurt badly, she took pity of him, and taken him back to her forest, and for four an half weeks she had nursed him back to health. He was of course grateful, but she hadn't talked much to him, only made sure he was getting his strength back._**

**_But she now had mixed feels about doing that, more then she had before. "I was very grateful for what you did for me..." he said to her and held her hand slipping the bottle into her hand,"But I doubt The Guardians will feel the same... once they find out, and trust me they will... do you really think they'll care for you...? Or will they abandon you...?" he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she thought about it for a moment. _**

**_"If you want to join me... the black sand in the bottle will help, but weather you use it or not is your choice..." he pulled her into a hug, which would surprise anyone. Willow sighed, he mind went blank, and she did what she always did at times like this..._**

**_She pretended like nothing was happening, and before she knew it, he was gone, and she was back in her forest. But the bottle was still in her hand, she wanted to shatter it, but all she could do was grip it till it hurt. That's all she did with the bottle...  
_**

Willow rested her head on his shoulder, and could feel her emotions start running wild again, so she pretended like nothing was happening, like she always did, and the emotions went away... but she could fell the bottle in her hand, and her hand hurt as she gripped it.

_'I hate myself..."_

* * *

**Ok that's all for now, I hope you all have a Happy Valentines day, and your reviews would make a great Valentines gift. Reviews motivated me to write more stories!**


	5. A Black feather & a Bottle of Black Sand

A week passed and it was still two weeks to Halloween, Jack had helped Jamie and his friend believe in Willow, which made her very happy, but she had still Kept the bottle of nightmare sand, and has had yet to think about parting with it.

In that week Willow had also convinced the Guardians that she would be getter off back home in Halloween Hallow. She preferred to be at home for the time being. She had a lot to think about, and having them around would make it hard.

Over the past few days she had done her job and watched over the children, but each time she saw them laughing and having fun, she gripped the bottle, and a few times almost opened it. To day was one of those days, where she had gripped it so hard her hand hurt to much to move. She sighed and walked to the bath room which was a hot spring, she took her clothes off and folded them, then stepped into the water to soak for awhile.

She needed to gather her thoughts, she enjoyed talking with Jack and the others, Jack was always so sweet to her, Tooth was fun, Bunny and Jack were funny when they started fighting over nothing, Sandy was good company, and North was entertaining. But Pitch...

He was dark and mysterious, and the last two nights, he had visited and asked her about her day, its been a little nice, he acted so lovingly. And he's always patting her head too, which she sometimes enjoys. Willow blushed at these thoughts, and went under the water. She stayed under until she felt the need to breath, then got out and dried off, and got dressed.

She walked back to the main room, knelt down near the pool and lightly touched the water, it rippled and showed the children getting ready for they're yearly Halloween party, and she smiled. "Willow" she heard Pitch say as her appeared, she still hadn't gotten use to him appearing near her. He gently patted her head ruffling her hair a bit.

"Have you made up your mind yet my little Willow...?" Willow just shook her head, she hugged her knees and kept watching the kids. He knelt down beside her and wrapped an arm around her,"The Man in The Moon will tell them about what you did... its better that you just join me and save yourself the heart break my dear..." He said sadly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She looked at him, then back at the pool,"You want to be believed in... so join me, and you will my Dear..."

"If they don't except what I did... if they disown me... then I will..." she said taking in a sharp breath, hoping she wouldn't have to. "That's my girl..." he said wrapping an arm around her, but she pushed him away. "I am not your girl..." she hissed. He just chuckled and ruffled her hair messing it up, which just made her growl.

He took his leave, and Willow stared at the pool, she gripped the bottle and bit her lip, she bit to hard she drew blood. Though she felt no pain, only empty inside, she didn't know what to do, was she to tell them, or keep it a secret..? Willow didn't know, and she feared the out comes of both choices. But time would catch up to her, and she could run away from telling them.

Even if time stood still for her, time still went on, and sooner or later, she'd have to make the choice, and she couldn't run away from it.

Hours passed, but she hadn't noticed, she had been staring at her reflection the whole time, she couldn't even find herself to make the one she loved face appear in the pool. She tore herself away from the pool and looked outside, she had remembered that she promised to go with Jack to North's work shop for a meeting.

Though she didn't know why she was invited to join, she just was. And she had told him that when it was time to go, she'd meet him at the old clock tower, so she stood up and walked down the hall and out the door.

She sighed and noticed the sun going down, if she didn't hurry she'd be late, so much to her dislike she took off her hoodie and opened her wings as they slipped through the rips. She spread them wide and took flight into the growing night.

She still didn't like her wings, but she was learning to deal with them, since the past few days she's needed to get from one place to another faster then before. She still hadn't shown Jack or the others them, and she didn't really want to, was she embarrassed by them or being greedy, wanting only to keep them to herself? she didn't really know herself.

The clock tower came into sight and she saw that Jack was waiting for her, but before she could find a place to land so he wouldn't see her, he noticed her, and in a flash way fly a few feet in front of her.

"Willow...?" he said tilting his head. She squeaked and nodded, Jack smiled and took her hand, not bothering to mention the wings. Willow blushed and clinched his hand, she knew sooner or later he'd ask, and when she was about to say something, he asked first.

"I like your wings, they're really pretty..." He said making her blush more, she looked away and gulped.

"They don't suit a girl like me..."

"C'mon, don't say that... I think you look cute, you look like an Angel..." he said softly, Willow felt her heart race and her body heat up. An angel was the last thing she though she ever be called. As they got closer to the north pole it got colder, and her wings started shaking, she sighed, that was the down side to her wings, they weren't built for snow.

Once they got to the work shop she rushed in shaking like crazy putting her wings away. She was greeted by the others, she tried to smile, but she could bring herself to even smirk.

"Whats wrong Willow?" Tooth asked touching her shoulder, she had to tell them...

"Something botherin ya?" Bunny asked as she hung her head, she had to tell them...

"Well...?" North asked, she had to...

Even if it hurt...

She walked passed them and stood there with her head hanging. "There's something I need to tell you guys..." she said softly, "What is it Willow...?" Jack asked her.

"I tell you if you guys promise you wont freak out..." they all nodded, and she took a deep breath. "Its a long story But, here goes..."

"A few days after Easter... I found Pitch wounded and near death... and I took him in, bandaged his wounds, and nursed him back to health..." They were all speechless, but anger was rearing it ugly head into they're hearts.

Bunny clinched his paws into fists and was the first one to speak, "So you... You Helped The Bogeyman!? Your The Reason Hes Back To Full Strength And Plotting To Plung The World Into darkness Again!?" he shouted grabbing her by the hoodie. "But I... I couldn't have just let him die..." she said.

"Course you could! All Ya Had To Do Is Walk Away!"

"Willow! Do You Even Understand What You Did!?" Tooth shouted budding in, "Do You Know What He Tried To Do!?" at this point everyone was mad at her and yelling, her heart was racing and it hurt so much, so she did what she always did.

She pretended nothing was happening, and they're voices became muffled as they yelled. _'__Willow...'_

She could hear Pitched voice, _'__I tried to warn you... open the bottle, and you'll be set free of this pain...'_

Willow reached into her pocket and pulled it out, and as soon as Sandy saw it he tried to alert the others, but to no avail, she was going to open it. A laughter was heard through out the work shop, and black sand swirled everywhere, snapping them all back to they're senses.

Pitch appeared from the sand and everyone but Willow got ready to fight, he stood beside Willow who was now standing by herself, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pitch Get Away From Her!" Jack shouted angerly, "Willow! Get Away Hurry!" But she didn't move, she just stood there holding the bottle of sand, and Jack peaced it together, she was on Pitch's side...

"Willow... don't tell me..." She looked at him coldly and Pitch stepped away as she open the bottle, "Go to hell..."

Anger, Sadness, frustration, pain, hurt, all of it flowed into her heart as the Sand flowed out of the bottle, as it did with Sandy, it turned into a arrow, and before she could react...

It stabbed her in the hearts and Pitch smiled, The Guardians rushed to her as the sand wrapped around her, engulfing her whole body, and encasing her in a black orb of sand. Jack banged on it hard, trying to brake it open, "Willow!" He shouted, Pitch let out a twisted laugh, "What Did You Do Pitch!?"

"Me...? Nothing... it was all Willow..." he said happily with a twisted a cruel smile, Jack gritted his teeth and grabbed him by his shirt, "let He Out Or Die!" He threatened in a harsh voice, as he glared at Pitch in the eyes.

"Now Now... lets not get Hasty..." the dark spirit looked over Jacks shoulder and smiled,

"Willow...

Time to wake up..."

The sand orb burst apart at his words and nightmare sand flew everywhere, as the small dark Spirit fell to the ground, The Guardian's tried to rush to her side but, the sand was so thick and strong as it swirled they couldn't get through, except for Pitch, who walked over to her, her leaned down a bit and held out his hand.

"Come on Willow... Time to wake up darling..."

Willow responded by getting up a bit and took his hand into hers, she was different now, he pulled her up and the sand settled, but none of them moved, they were all stunned by what they saw.

Willow had changed, she wasn't Willow anymore, at least not the Willow they knew, the whole atmosphere around her had changed.

Her skin was now a light grey...

She was were a cloak simalur to Pitch's with a hood, and torn at the ends of the sleeves...

And her wings...

They were now longer snow white...

They were nightmare black...

And her eyes..

They were a light gold, and seemed to glow with the black around them...

She looked at them, and gave them a demented and twisted smile, that would make your stomach turn, and the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

"Good morning... everyone..." She said cruelly and colder then ice. It sent shivers down Jacks spine, and he couldn't find the words to say, all he could do it stare at her, she looked him in the eyes, and that single look...

Made him feel like screaming in terror, Willow always had a gentle look in her eyes, but this girl, she wasn't Willow. "Willow... why...?" he said gulping and shaking all over.

"Why...? Why do you think...? After what you said...? What choice did I have...!?" She shouted making him flinch, "I-!" Pitch stopped her as she tried to approach him, "Another time my dear..." he smiled and he wrapped an arm around.

"We'll be seeing you..." He said as the sand swirled around them both, and disappearing with them. Jack fell to his kneel trembling.

What now...? Halloween was sure to be a frightful night, and Pitch's Nightmare will run wild, only growing stronger with every fear, What now...? And what happened to Willow? Why was she like this? And why did he yell at her like that...? Why...?

* * *

**Phew... that took awhile to write, and right now, I'm having a case of writers block, so unless you guys help me out with ideas, it'll take along time to write the next, PM your ideas if you have an account, if not the review, I'm counting of you guys...**


	6. Black Willow The Nightmare Princess

Nightmare black feather were scattered everywhere...

Painful aching moans filled the air...

It hurt so much...

The pain increased with each passing moment...

All of it thrashed around in her...

She wanted it to stop, it felt like she was being torn in two. Her new black wings coiled around her as the black sand thrashed through her body, filling her thoughts with frightening images. She curled up more clinching her eyes shut as tear ran down her cheeks, she wanted it to stop, it was become unbearable. Her vision was so blurry from the tears she could barely see, but though the tear she saw a figure walking up to her.

It knelt down and gently stroked her back, as two long and thin arms wrapped tightly around her, picking her up,"Willow... stop resisting the nightmare sand... Let it become apart of you...," by the voice she could tell it was Pitch, and she felt a bit relieved, but it still hurt so much, the sand was filling her mind with so much fear, everywhere hurt so much.

"I-I can't... It's fi-filling me with scary thought... and i-it h-h-urts...! I can't take it...!" She shouted clinching onto him, as the taste of blood filled her mouth, she let out a rattling cough, she was so scared, was she going to die? she wondered as the blood ran down from her mouth

"Sssh... its alright, let the fear in darling... and the sand will stop thrashing around inside you..." Pitch said rubbing her back gently. Willow groaned as her long nail dug into the cloth of his cloak and skin, he ignored the pain and ran his fingers in her black hair, "Its going to be alright..."

The small spirit whimpered and panted trying to breath, she took a deep breath, and tried to focus on something else, other then the thoughts as she let the sand fill her head with them. She berried her face in the crook of his neck and panted heavily, the taring feeling was going away, but she was going to be soar later.

But the moment of peace was soon disappearing."Pitch..." she whimpered as she tighten her arms around him, the thoughts were getting worse, and worse. Pitch frowned and held her close, but not to tight.

She wasn't ready for so much so soon, Pitch realized that now, and he had to take some of the sand out. He traced his fingers along the spot the arrow hit, gathering some of the sand and taking it out of her, relieving young Willow of the pain. She let out a sigh of relieve and rested her head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Better my darling?" He asked softly picking her up, Willow looked at him with half lidded eyes and nodded, "Now it is time for you to rest... the sand has take a toll on your body..." he told her carrying her to a large black bed with black covers and pillows. He gently set her down on it and tucked her in, her little hand reached over to him and slipped into his larger on. "Rest now my Darling..." he cooed tucking her hair back gently. Willow nodded and nuzzled under the covers as he walked away.

"Good night... Daddy..."

Pitch froze in place, unable to move, he turned his head, to see Willow smiling at him happily with a sleepy look on her face. He gave her a smile and kind smile, he nodded his head and said with a gentle voice, "Good night... Dearest Willow..."

What she said, made his empty black heart skip a beat, and made him feel warm inside. It felt nice...

And he couldn't stand the fact that she was in so much pain, and at least now she could rest, her pain eased. But why did he care so much, he acted like it before, but he never really meant to become attached to her. He wondered if this was what it was like to care for someone and for them to do the same.

Pitch had been around since the done of time, or so it seemed, he had seen humans live and die time after time, one moment a child is born, the next they're being berried to be put to they're final rest, they're lives begin and end in a blink of an eye.

He had even been there the day Willow was turned into a spirit by The Man in The Moon, like others before her, she died that night, but not an ounce of fear in her. In all honesty, he wanted to know why she wasn't scared, many humans aren't scared of just falling asleep and never waking up.

But others, when they are being killed, their filled with fear. Willow how even, she looked death in the eye, and smiled, as if nothing was wrong, and she even smiled as they tied her up, beat her, and finally burned her alive.

She let out screams of pain, but wasn't scared. And it was Pitch's fault they did such a thing to her, he caused them to fear her, to the point they killed her out of fear. These thought made his heart ache, he never felt this way about humans, but Willow wasn't human any more, she was a spirit, and she wasn't going to die in a blink of an eye.

He sighed and looked back, he hadn't noticed he was already in the room with all the cages hanging from the chains. He looked down and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Back at Burgess Town:**

Jack curled up against an old tree hugging his knees, the other day when he had yelled at Willow replayed in his mind over and over. He wanted to apologize to her, and tell her how sorry he was. But the look in her eyes that day, she wasn't Weeping Willow any more, she was Black Willow now, and now she was on Pitch's side.

What was he going to do about that...?

What were his friends going to do? And when if it came down to fighting against them, could he bring himself to harm her? Or even raise a hand to her? He highly doubted it.

And Willow was finally starting to open up to them all too, and what did they do? They all yelled at her for helping Pitch, even though Jack knew she wasn't the type to turn her back on someone in need of help, yet he still yelled at her. He let out a long sigh stood up, he remember the day he had helped Jamie and his friends believe in her, and how happy she was.

But that night she had broken down and cried, that was the night Willow opened up to him.

The Autumn spirit had told him that her job was to watch over the children on Halloween, and that she had let too many slip through the cracks because she could get them to believe in her.

She had told him how many times she had seen children get hurt, kidnapped and killed. And how many times she had seen adults get hurt as well, but the tears she shed were tears of joy, because she could finally protect them as she watch over them.

But now that was all over, she had gone over to the dark side, and the children would fear her. She was now his enemy, and it was already too late to bring the old her back. Maybe she really was a witch in her passed life.

Jack leaned back closing his eyes, then an thought came to mind, why did the man in the moon summon her if she was evil? If in her past life, she was a witch?

"I need to know who she was when she was alive..." he said flying up and riding the wind,"Tooth will know..."

He flew all the way to Tooth Palace to see it as busy as ever. He chuckled as he heard Tooth tell her fairies were to go, same ol' Tooth, he thought smirking. "Oh hey jack!" she said happily when she noticed he was there, "Hey Tooth, I need a favor" he said smiling.

After explaining everything Tooth looked through the rows of teeth till she found Willow's. After finding them she flew back over to Jack and handed it to him, "Be careful with them jack, and don't lose a single tooth..." she warned,"I only hope this'll help us get Willow back..." Jack nodded and put the box in his pocket,"Thanks Tooth I owe you one..." he said and kissed her cheek making her blush. He flew off towards his lake, leaving Tooth stunned and just floating there.

Once he was there he sat in an old oak tree and looked at the picture on the box, it was Willow alright, he just never guessed, tat she'd look like that. He touched the gem and let the memories flow into him.

Tears fell from his blue eyes as the memories finally ended, what he saw he could hardly believe, but he knew the truth about Willow, and she was no witch. "I have to find Willow..." he said standing up. A chuckle echoed through the forest and it sent a chill through him. "Pitch..."

"Good guess Jack..." Pitch said stepping out of the shadows, Jack growled and jumped down from the tree branch. "Were is she...?" Jack asked coldly, Pitch tilted his head and acted dumb, "Were is who dear Jack?"

"You Know Who! Where Is Willow!?" he shouted growing impatient. "Oh... my daughter is asleep and can't come out to play..." he laughed.

"She Isn't Your Daughter! Now Where Is She!? Tell Me Out I'll Turn You Into A Popsicle!" He shouted his voice dripping with anger. "She is now... and as I said... she's resting, and cannot be disturbed..." He growled back.

Jack growled and ran at him without thinking, Pitch sank back into the shadows, "I didn't come here to fight Jack!" he said appearing behind him and taking out his scythe, Jack jumped back and got ready. "But if its a fight you want... its a fight you'll get..." Pitch said getting into position, Jack came at him again nearly hitting him this time.

"Why... Why Did You Do That To Willow!?" Jack shouted as his staff clashed with Pitch's scythe,"She's Had It Rough For So Long! And You Make It Even harder For Her Now!"

"Unlike You And Your Guardian Friends I Felt Grateful For What She Did For Me! And When You Found Out You Yelled And Disowned Her!" Pitch shouted back with great fiery.

"Don't You Dare Act Like You Care About Willow! All Your Doing Is Using Her! Like You Tried To Use Me!"

"Didn't You Do The Same!?" Jack froze and his heart started to pound, "Thats what you planned to do... wait until you defeated me... to kick her to the curb and not give a damn about her!"

Pitch swung his scythe and sent Jack flying into a tree and face first into the ground. Jack groaned and tried to sit up, Pitch made his weapon disappear and walked towards jack, he knelt down beside him and picked up the tooth box as it slipped out of his pocket.

"I didn't come to fight... I came for this..." he said holding it up, before Jack could respond Pitch disappeared into the shadows, leaving the younger spirit laying there. He was in pain, but now for getting slammed into a tree, but because he knew Pitch was write.

* * *

Pitch reappeared in the room he had left Willow in o find she was up and about, "Willow... I told you, you need to rest Darling..." he told her as she jumped on the bed. Willow just smiled and kept jumping, and Pitch couldn't help but smile back. He held out a hand to her and without hesitation she took it, Pitch smiled and sat down on the bed, and Willow sat next to him.

He wrapped his left arm around her placing his left hand on the side of her head, bring her close as she rested her head against his shoulder. "My sweet little Willow..." he cooed softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

The Nightmare King couldn't remember a time when he felt so at piece, it was such a warm feeling, he didn't want it to end. He hoped for Willow to stay with him, so neither could feel alone again, she seemed so small and delicate, he felt the need to protect her. But most of all, she was his little girl, and he didn't want to lose her.

"Daddy...?" Willow asked touching his face, "Why are you crying...?"

He hadn't even noticed, when did he start crying? "Its nothing sweetie..." he said kissing her forehead, Willow still had a look of worry on her face as she wiped away his tears,"Don't cry Daddy... soon everyone in the world will believe in us... and no one will be able to say we don't exist..." she said smiling.

"I'm not crying because of that Angel..." he said pulling her into a tight embrace, "I just hope I'll never lose you is all..." Willow smiled and hugged him back, "Its ok, I promise, we'll always be together, no matter what... I love you Daddy..." she said nuzzling his chest.

Pitch smiled and stroked her hair happily, for once, hatred and evil didn't fill his thoughts, at that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. But those thoughts soon turned back to the fact that she still needed rest, he frowned and looked at her.

"Willow, don't think I haven't forgotten the fact that you still need rest..." he said smiling. Willow pouted with a huff not wanting to go to sleep, Pitch chuckled and laid her down and tucked her in again.

He gently brushed her hair out of her face making her smile. She reached out and held his hand gently, Pitch smiled, he reached over and gently stroked her cheek. It was so peaceful, anyone could fall asleep at a time like this and that's just what Willow did. The way she was acting, she felt like a little kid again, it made her so happy, she wanted it to last.

She didn't want to rest though, she was still soar, but she had so much energy she wanted to burn off, but now she'd just have to sleep it off. All she wanted was to stay here with her 'Father', as long as she could.

Her small hand's grip had loosened and slowly slipped out Pitch's as she fell back asleep, into the world of dreams...

* * *

**Ok, this is the last chapter for awhile, I'm low on idea's for this one, and i have to finish working on my other stories, so sorry, I ask for help, and i get nothing, but I'm glad people are atleast reading my story  
**


	7. Shadows of The Heart

Willow lifted her scythe and ran at Pitch taking a swing at him with her new weapon, he blocked her attack with his own blade. "Your swing still needs work Willow" he said knocking it out of her hands with his huge scythe. The little spirit rubbed her aching wrist, the scythe was heavy and hard to work with, not to mention Pitch kept knocking it out of her hands.

"You need to learn to work with your weapon, if you don't get your powers under control, the Guardians will-"

"I KNOW ALREADY!" She snapped with a voice that echoed through the caves, "Stop treating me like a baby! I Know What Will Happen! You Don't Need To Remind Me!" she turned away from him and crossed her arms, her face scarlet with anger, it had been a week since she had came to live with Pitch, and he was always treating her like a baby, he kept reminding her over and over, it was starting to get annoying, not to mention she felt like he didn't have any faith in her.

Pitch let out and sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder,"I'm not trying to you feel bad, Willow... I just don't want to lose you... if we lose to the Guardians... i doubt either of us will survive an attack from our own nightmares..." Willow looked at him,"Ok Ok... I get your point..."

He gently ruffled her hair and smiled,"That's my girl... now the children should be getting to sleep... so its time for you to practice making nightmares, my darling" he said holding his hand out to her.

Willow smiled, making nightmares was starting to become fun, and she learned a trick of her own as well. And has perfected it over the past week, well almost. Pitch took Willow's hand and they both disappeared into the shadows.

Meanwhile in Burgess Town, Jack was flying around town keeping an eye out, everyone had notice the growing number of nightmares, and that was never good, and Jack was pretty sure who was behind it all.

And if only the winter spirit had slowed down to actually look around he wouldn't have passed by one house so quickly, because a the dream sand formed a fire year old boy's dream, the dark spirit appeared from the shadows with a wicked smile on her face.

"*Giggle* Children are so innocent at this age... so full of hopes and dreams... all they seem to do is dream..." she said as she watch his dream play in front of her, "But..." she lifted her hand and frowned,"that's all about to change... children need to grow up... not dream..."

Her nails became longer and with one slash, she cut the sand in half, turning it black, and it all gathered together, forming a nightmare of her own creation.

Now you may think it would have formed a horse-like creature, but Willow was a fast learner when it came to making things, especially scary things, the sand formed a spider that resembled the black widow spider, its eyes were yellow along with the hour glass on its back. Willow smiled as the spider crawled along her arm and nuzzled her neck, "What a pretty nightmare you are..." she said holding it in her hands.

The spider let out a hiss as the boy thrashed around in his sleep, he soon woke up screaming, and by that time Willow an the spider were long gone. Unfortunately for Willow Jack wasn't far enough away not to hear the screaming, neither was Sandy.

"That's our Que." The white haired teen said to the little man. Sandy nodded and they both called for the others, they were going to stop this before it got worse. All five split up to cover more ground, hopefully able to stop Pitch and Willow.

Jack flew through the streets looking around, thinking about what Pitch told him made his blood boil, he wanted to settle the score with Pitch, and get back Willow and her memories.

He was so deep in thought he almost ran into something as it ran across the street,"Whoa!" Jack slide to a stop and watched as a dark hooded figure disappeared down an ally way. "Pitch..." he hissed sure of what he saw, Jack got up and chased after the figure, rage boiling inside him.

The dark spirit ran down the ally trying to lose him, but he kept on their tail, not willing to let them get away, he could hear their breath panting rapidly as they ran away, the spirit made a sharp and quick turn and Jack fallowed with ease, to find that they were in a dead end.

"There's no where to run Pitch... just give up..." Jack said getting his staff ready. The Dark Spirit took out their weapon, keeping their face hidden beneath the hood, but before they could attack a golden whip snapped and wrapped around they're wrists tying them together, "Sandy!" Jack said happily looked to his friend.

The sandman smiled, but it faded as he sent the dark spirit high into the air letting them go, his second whip wrapped around their waist and slammed them into the ground hard.

"Ooh... ow... thats going to be soar in the morning..." said a girls voice from under the hood and the spirit struggled to get up. "Willow...?" Jack said recognizing the voice.

Willow's long black fell past her shoulders as she took off her hood,"Took you long enough..." she said with a small smile. "Willow... you're ok...!" he said happily as a smile played on his lips, he ran to her without thinking strait and flung his arms around her nuzzling her warm cheek. "Willow... I'm so happy you're ok..." his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders

Willow bushed and gave him a small smile and she wrapped her arms around him,"Oh Jack..." she said softly. They pulled away from one another but they didn't let go of each other, Willow small arms wrapped around his neck making him smile at her happily and she smiled back. She looked so beautiful in the moon light, even if her eyes weren't they're original color, they were still beautiful, and seemed to glow.

Willows golden eyes stared deeply into Jack's sapphire ones that seemed to sparkle like snow. Both of them were so lost in one another's eyes that they hadn't even noticed Sandy had left to help the others. Willow reached up and cupped Jack's face, he closed his eyes and placed his larger hand over her small warm one, and nuzzled it.

She was so warm...

He wanted her to stay...

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her...

And how sorry he was...

"Willow..." he said opening his eyes hoping she was really there, that it wasn't a dream, he held her hand gently and kissed her palm. "Willow... I'm so sorry..." he said gently stroking her cheek making her blush.

She smiled and cupped his face with both hands, the white spirit wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close, Willow closed her eyes as her hands rested on his shoulders.

Jack lead forward closing his eyes slowly, he was only only inches away from her soft lips. "Jack..." she said softly as her warm breath danced on his lips, but before he could close the gap between them, Willows lips curled into a wicked smiled and she opened her eyes, "Your so gulible..." she sighed as her fingers curled around his neck.

"Gah...!" Jack gripped her wrists trying to get her to let go, "W-Will...ow...?!" he gagged finding it hard to breath.

She just licked her lips and forced him to the ground, she sat down on his stomach and kept him down, her grip getting tighter. Jack reached for his staff but it was out of his reach, he could prosses what was happening, a second ago she was acting so lovingly towards him, now she was on the verge of killing him with her bare hands.

"W-Wi-ll-low... Please..." he begged, he wasn't scared for himself, but for what the Gaurians would do to her if she killed him, "Don-n't... do... this..." he said running out of air.

Willow just smiled,"Your so beautiful Jack..." she said softly, she bent down and kissed his nose gripping his neck more, she wanted to kill him slowly, and painfully, she was a predator after all, she wanted to play with her prey...

She sat back up and let go of his neck letting him breath, Jack gasped for breath and panted. A black knife appeared in her hand and she licked the side, Jack was beautiful in blue... now it was time to see him in red...

Her free hand gently trailed along the side of his face, her fingers traced over his cold lip, she couldn't help but smile, his skin was so cold and soft, and he had such a pretty face, she could hardly wait to cover it in blood...

Jack reached into the collar of his hoodie and looked up at Willow, begging her to stop, but she ignored him and swung the blade up and brought it down only to freeze in place...

There in Jacks hand, he held the glass Snow flake of the necklace she had made for him, he held it up to her and sat up slowly. "Willow... I know your not evil... I know the real you's in there... " The knife disappeared and she held the glass pendant in her hands. Her yellow eyes started to turn purple again until...

An egg bomb flew in her direction and the little shadow quickly jumped out of the way and onto the roof of a building, Jack looked behind them to see Bunny and the others. Willow hissed at them her eyes turning back to yellow and disappeared into the shadows, Jack clinched his hands into fists and stood up turning to his friends.

"What The Hell!? Why Did You Attack Her!?" he shouted glaring at bunny, "I heard you begging for her to stop a mile away, so we rushed over!"

"I was getting to her! I Almost Brought Her Back! And now You Scared Her Off!"

"Its Too Late Frost Bite! Willow Has Crossed Over And You Really Think That If You Get Her Back Pitch Wont Get To Her Again!?"

"Well I Have To At least Try!" he shouted tears running down his face, "Jack... even if we try, there's no promise she wont snap beyond repair..." Tooth said trying to reason with him.

Jack put his hood up and turned away. "I know I can bring her back... if you'd just let me try..."

"I wouldn't count on it" The Nightmare King said appearing from the shadows fallowed by The Princess of Nightmares, and they're fearlings. Jack glared at Pitch and looked at Willow who was hugging his arm tightly. "Let her go Pitch... I know your controlling her... The Real Willow Would Never Do Something Like This!" Jack shouted getting ready to attack.

"Dear Jack... Your confused... you see" Pitch freed his arm from Willows grip and wrapped it around her shoulder bring her close, "Willow became what she now is willingly, I'm not controlling her actions, its all her..."

Jack looked at Willow with a confused look, for some reason he couldn't processes what Pitch was saying, Willow just smiled showing her fangs, with a sly look in her eyes. "He's right Jack... I attacked you on my own accord, you would have gotten in the way! Just like you do when you fought Pitch...!"

"You Messed Up Wanker! He Wanted To Cover The World Into Darkness!"

"Because He Wanted To Be Believed In! Tell Me This! Doesn't It Hurt When Someone Says You Do Exist!?" Willow shouted clinching her hands into fists and her fearlings getting riled up. Pitch placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him,"Calm yourself Willow, wouldn't what you to lose control, and I told you, you weren't to kill any of them my Darling, understand?"

"Yes Daddy..." She pouted softly. "That's my girl, now..." He said snapping his fingers,"Time to see what your nightmares can do my darling.." all the black creatures growled and stepped out of the shadows surrounding the Guardians. There were wolves, bats, cats, spiders, and many other dangerous animals. The guardians backed up against one another, trying to find away out in the closed space, Jack looked to Willow desperately, he didn't want to fight her, and he didn't want his friends to either.

"Boo.." she said mimicking what Pitch did before and all the creatures attacked without hast. Bunny threw his egg bombs clearing a way for them, they couldn't in such a tight space, so they needed to move the fight.

Tooth flew up leading a few up into the Air were she could fight more easily, and had more of a chance of winning. While North and Bunny lead them out into the open, Jack and Sandy stayed back to fight the two dark spirits.

The wheel was set in motion and there was no stopping it, Jack had to fight back, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had a job to do. Both shadows took out they're weapons and were the first to attack, separating the two Guardians, reassuring that they couldn't help one another.

"Willow, I don't want to fight you! Please, We Dont Have To Fight!" Jack shouted dodging her scythe blade which cut though the brick wall like it was butter. "It's to late Frost, we've chosen our sides and the wheels in motion!" She shouted bringing her scythe above her head and taking another swing at him. Jack ducked quickly getting a few strains of hair cut off.

"Willow, I Promised That I'd Help You Be seen and Believed In! Remember!? And I'll Keep My Promise!" Jack shouted hoping that would snap her out of it,"I Don't Need Your Pity!" She screamed bringing her scythe down on him cutting his arm as he jumped out of the way, but just barely.

"Ah..!" the white haired spirit clinched his shallow wound as it bleed. The dark spirit just giggled and licked the side of her blade tasting his red honey. "You don't get it do you...? I'm sick and tired of everyone ignoring me! Even some spirits don't know I exist! They all avoid me because of my appearance! I've tried for so many years! I'm Tired Of Being The Under Dog! I'm Tired Of Being Pitied! Why Don't You Get That!?" she shouted tears bursting from her eyes, her eyes glowed red with rage and sorrow.

"Someone Finally Loves Me! And Your Trying To Take That Away, But I Wont Let You!" she ran at him in a blinding rage, it all hurt so much, it was time for it to all end. She swung her heavy scythe wanting to slice him in half, but she wasn't focused enough and he flew up as fast as she swung.

She was already out of breath, and her chest was starting to hurt, her heart was racing, what was going on...? The small spirit looked to the sky, the sun was coming up, not good, they either had to retreat or finish fighting quickly.

Willow attacked again and again as Pitch fought Sandy, and having a harder time them Willow, Pitch was fast but Sandy's whips were even faster. The whip wrapped around his waist and sent him flying in the air, the other wrapped around one of his arms and brought him down slamming him into the ground.

"You can't beat fear Sandy, the world needs fear, you know that as well as i do..." he said getting up, Sandy just glared at him, Pitch held his ribs, which hurt like hell after that last attack.

The dark spirit tried to stay standing but keeled down unable to stand any longer, "Dad!" Willow shouted running to his side, they were both to weak to fight any longer, the sun was starting to come up, and it was going to be a clear day by the looks of it. Willow took his arm and placed it over her shoulder helping him to steady himself.

"C'mon... we have to get out of here before the sun comes up...!" she said helping him to the shadows, "I Don't Think So Ya Lil' Monster!" Bunny said throwing his egg bombs, 'Monster' now that stung, but that didn't stop her. Willow' whistled for her Nightmares and the sand thrashed around in the air destroying the bombs before they got close, the sand cased enough shadows to allow her and Pitch to retreat, for now at least.

"Damn..." Bunny said clinching his paws into fists.

**Pitch's Lair:**

Willow helped Pitch sit down as his clinched his sides, the winged spirit sat down panting, finally able to rest, who knew sun light could suck the life out of you like that...?

"Are you alright Willow...?" Pitch asked looking at her worried, Willow nodded her head and crawled next to him and leaned against him shaking. "Willow... your shaking... what's wrong?" he pulled her close and she nuzzled into his shoulder trying not to cry.

"Da-Daddy,...? Am I... really a monster...?" she asked remembering what Bunny said, Pitch held her close pulling her onto his lap, "No.. no... Your not a monster Darling... they just don't understand yet is all..."

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck, hot tears running down her face, she didn't what to be seen as a monster, she just wanted people to see and believe in her, she didn't what to be alone...

Was that so much to ask...?

"Its going to be alright Angle... soon... very soon my Darling... you'll never be alone again..." he kissed her head and stroked her long hair trying to calm her down. "Daddy... why is there a need for fear...?" she asked against his neck. Pitch thought for a moment, he hadn't thought about it for such a long time, he gathered his thoughts and answered her.

"Fear keeps people safe... without fear people would do dangerous things, things that would get them killed..." he said at her as she calmed down. "People fear things like dangerous animals... plants, places... and most of all... death...

And for a long time... I was the one who created fear... but then The Man in The Moon chose the guardians... and fear has been pushed back... so wonder can fill others minds..." Pitch sat back and closed his eyes, Willow did the same...

Dawn has come, and its time for the shadows to rest until dusk, when its time for the shadows to roam the night...

But now... it was time for the King and his little Princess to sleep... and dream...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, it was a bit of a pain to write  
**


	8. Regrets of an unwakible Dream

Willow watch as Pitch slept in the pillow covered bed and walked away, she couldn't sleep at all...  
Not after the dream she had, now she was to scared to sleep, her arms slumped at her sides and seemed to disappear in her cloak, she suck down into the shadows were it was dark and cold, she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her body.

She enjoyed the way the cold shadows felt when they wrapped around her, it felt like she was under water, she felt at peace, at least until her body resurrected in Burgess Town. The sun light was bright and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, and even though Pitch had told her not to go out after light, she was still a teenager, it was in her nature to disobey her father.

Willow walked through the streets people fading through her, it still hurt, but so did yesterdays events. She walked into the open areas she she wouldn't have to deal with all that, grown ups she could take walking through her... children... not so much...

A little girl with a balloon walked her way holding her mothers hand, Willow smiles and as the child and mother walked past her she poked the red balloon with her sharp nail popping the balloon and startling the child making her cry, Willow smiled and chuckled, that was somewhat amusing.

Willow walked down to the lake, she sometimes liked to watch children play, now it was just a habit.

She walked to the edge of the Lake and looked at her reflection in the water, she touched her light grey skinned face, it looked like her, but she didn't feel like it was her. _'Is this really me...? It doesn't feel like me...' _she lets her wings out and looked at them then back to her reflection. Her wings finally suited her... but they didn't feel like her wings, they felt fake, she focused on her eyes, they didn't seem real either...

_'Maybe... this isn't really me... this isn't me at all... is it...?' _tears filled her eyes, she was now at another cross road, and she felt so tired too. She sat down and hugged her knees, she felt so sleepy, and the Autumn sun was so warm and bright... she felt like she could fall asleep.

Leaves fell from they're branches as a cool breeze blew, it make her wings tingle as a few feather fell from her wings, it was so peaceful, and she felt so sleepy...

It was the perfect place to sleep... and maybe... never wake up...

She felt so weak... so tired... but still at peace... was this what death felt like...? She hoped so... her mind was full of thoughts that made her heart hurt...

She wanted to disappear... no one would miss her... so it was ok...

Her closed slowly as she rested her head on her knees, her wings folded against her back, the cool breeze blew through her feathers and she could hear wind chimes...

'_Its so peaceful...'_ she though as her mind started to slip away, she couldn't move... she couldn't feel anything... but she wasn't scared...

The sound became muffled... until...

Something freezing cold hit the back of her head and slid down were her wings connected, she jumped to her feet startled. "What The What!?" she shivered and found that it was snow, "Snow...?" she looked to where she though it would have flown from, she saw Jamie and his friends having a snow ball fight, she guessed the snow was Jack's doing... wait...Jack!?

"I gotta get out of here...!" she looked around looking for a big enough shadow to disappear in, she cursed at herself for coming into an open area with out shadows, "Damn it all!" she was about to run when a snow ball hit were her wings connected, she let out a startled shriek as she tried brushing away the snow. "What The What!?"

"Sorry!" Jamie shouted to her before a smile grew on his face as he recognized her. "Willow!" Jamie shouted running down to her fallowed by his friends. Jamie hugged her waist and Sophie hugged her legs, now she couldn't get away without hurting them, she cursed under her breath.

"I'd like it... if you would stop hugging me..." she said getting them off, Sophie only let go to look at her wings which were now long enough for her to reach, she reached yup and grabbed the tip of her wing and gave it a light tug.

"ow!" Willow said taking her wing back, none of the kids had noticed her wings since they blended with her clothes and hair,"Wow I didn't know you had wing!" Jamie said stroking the feathers, Willow blushed and resisted the urge to send him into the lake. She couldn't stop them so she opened her wings showing that they were now twice as long as before. The kids touched her wings and ruffled the feathers making her shutter.

"You look an angle" Cupcake said smiling, Willow looked away with a sigh. "Hey Guys!" Jack shouted coming into view making Willow flinch,"I Thought We Were Having A Snowball-" His sapphire blue eyes met her golden ones, "Willow..." he said softly.

A smiled grew on his face and he flew up to them,"Hey guys... waddya say to having Willow join in the snowball fight?" the kids smiled and cheered, Willow glared at him, but had a hard time saying no to them.

The snow fight started up again, but Willow just watched, she didn't really what to play, she felt to tired to try. "Willow, c'mon join in on the fun!" Jack said holding out a hand to her, "No Thanks... I'd rather not..."

Jack smiled and a snow flake formed in his hand, she need a little help... the snowflake flouted over to her and shattered against her cheek, her eyes flashed blue as blue crystals sparkled, a smile formed on her face and she took his hand, Jack held her hand and they run into the fight, Willow scooped up some snow and started making and throwing snowballs.

She was over flowing with energy and joy, she could just burst, and because of all her screaming a wolf shaped Nightmare came out of hiding to see what was going on. The nightmare growled and let out a howl as it tackled Jack to the ground. It wasn't attacking him because he was an enemy, but because it thought it was protecting its master.

"Shadow No!" Willow shouted grabbing him by the neck and slamming him onto the ground as if he was a doll, her eyes glowing red. It whimpered and she let it up, but it tried to attack the kids this time, Willow restrained it, the wolf struggled to get free so it could attack Jack and the kids,"Calm Down Boy! I Wasn't In Danger I Was In A Snow Ball Fight! Its ok!" she shouted angerly. The wolf slowly calmed down,"Easy boy... easy..." she said letting him go and stroked his black fur, Willow looked to Jack and the others to find Jamie and his friends hiding behind Jack scared.

The energy and joy in her eyes faded, She stood up and turned away from them,"Don't worry... you wont see me until Halloween..."

"Wait Will-!" Jack tried to stop her as she ran into the forest, he reached out to grab her had, but it was too late, she disappeared back into the shadows. Why...? Why did she always disappear when she was just in reach...? It was like trying to catch a falling snow flake, once you touch it, it disappears. He swallowed hard and chose not to cry, he bit his lip and held everything back.

Jamie looked at his friends, they were all feeling it, they all had a part in the way both Willow and Jack were feeling.

...

Willow reappeared in her room and slumped onto the soft bed, Shadow curled up next to her whimpering flattening his ears, "It's alright boy... I would have ended up frightening them anyways... best I not go out during the day again..." she pulled him close and nuzzled his fur hiding her tears. The wolf licked her forehead trying to comfort her.

"I'm a monster... I'm evil... I wish I could have disappeared... I wanted to sleep and never wake up... maybe then I could have been freed from this pain... all I do is cuase trouble... I don't even know who I was in past life... That's so scary... not to know who you were..."

Tear streamed down her face as Pitch leaned on the wall the door was built in, and looked at the tooth box, he knew such pain...

To not know who you once were... to feel like all your good for is being nothing more then a monster... it was such and painful and scary feeling...

He clinched the box, but so is being alone for so many years, that's whats most painful... when your all alone... you feel like your dead inside... your dead, but your still alive, its painful. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted Willow to stay, he wanted to see her smile, be there when she needed someone to cry to, being immortal can be so lonely, especially when no one can see you.

When you live forever, you can't fall in love, or make friends with mortals, because they'll be dead in a blink of an eye, it was such a painful thing to see everyone around you die, for them to leave, he didn't want that, he just wanted to be with Willow.

He gave the box to one of his nightmares and it took it back to Pitch's room, Pitch walked into the room to find that his little girl had cried herself to sleep, he frowned and stroked her hair as she slept. He didn't want to see he in such pain any longer...

He laid down next to her and held her close as she curled up against him, he looked at her Nightmare making it flinch, and back away whimpering. "You will tell me what happened... or you'll disappear..." he threatened it nodded, "Now be gone..." the wolf disappeared. Pitch ran his finger through her hair, she was trembling in her sleep, he wanted to release her of her pain, even it was only a little...

Her pain was his pain...

And pain in his chest felt so familiar... he wanted it to stop, he'd be able to bare it, if her's stopped... his little girl... his Angle... his only light in the never ending darkness.

The King kissed his princess' forehead calming her down a bit. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, both spirits at peace for a short time. Golden dream sand flowed into the room and formed they're dreams.

Dreams... so peaceful...

_Willow's dream was to be loved, to have a family, to have someone to love... that's all she wanted, she didn't want to be alone any longer, and she wanted to remember who she once was. _

_Her dream filled with idea's of who she once was... she loved playing the violin... maybe played for others. She loved reading too, so maybe she once worked where there were books, or maybe she was a healer, she knew what plants helped heal like the back of her hand..._

_But what Jamie had said started to turn her dream to a nightmare... the looks of they're faces... the fact hat she was a monster... she wanted to scream... she anted to awaken..._

_'Willow... your not a monster...'_

_The dark place she was in turned into a meadow filled with colorful flowers, she looked at herself and she was in a white dress, her skin was a pail peach, and she was now the size of a small child. Off in the distance she saw a man, he was dressed in black geens and a light grey t-shirt and black jacket._

_Pitch... his eyes were still golden, but his skin was the same as her's, he looked at her and smiled, "Willow Darling..." he kneeled down and held his arms out to her. Willow smiled and ran into his arms, he picked her and lifted her into the air. She laughed with a big smile on her face, Pitch smiled happily and held her close._

_They both sat in the feild of flowers, Willow sat in his lap weaving some flowers together, "What are you making Sweetheart...?" he asked, Willow looked at him and held up a flower crown. "That's very good" he said patting her head, Willow placed it on his head and worked on making another._

_The sun was now setting as she sat on his shoulders resting her head against his smiling happily. It felt so real... to real to be a dream... she didn't want to wake up... she hoped that the passed 300yrs was all just a bad dream, and she had just woken up..._

_But it doesn't always work that way..._

_She woke up..._


	9. A Dagger Through The Heart

Halloween was now 2 days away and the two nightmare spirits have been more careful when creating nightmares, spreading fear quicker then the Guardians could keep up. Jack kept trying to get Willow to see the light again, but he couldn't get close enough to tell her. And every time the others came into the picture she'd disappear into the shadows.

Jack sat against his tree's trunk looking at the necklace she had given him, it made his frozen body feel warm again. "I'll get you back Willow... I promise..." He did think about it a lot, ever since last Easter especially. "maybe things would have been different... If I tried as hard with Pitch, as I am with Willow..."

He sat back against the tree and hummed the song he heard Willow sing in her memories. He could quite remember the words, but it was such a beautiful song, and her voice was so beautiful. He pulled his tooth box out of his pocket, Tooth had let him keep it so he could see his family, but those were the memories he waned to see, the rest were pushed back every time he opened it.

He touched the gem and let his memories flow into him.

Little did he know that the one he wanted to see was watching him. Willow stayed close behind the tree, watching him, Pitch had told her so many times to stay away from him after Shadow spilled his guts about the snowball fight.

{Willow... can we please go...? If your father finds out he'll erase me...} Shadow said tugging on her cloak with his mouth whimpering.

"Stop being a scaredy cat..." Willow whispered softly,"I'm only studying the enemy..."

{Rrriiight... And the enemy you chose to study just so happens to be Jack Frost, the most popular male spirit in the world...}

Willows eyebrow twitched and growled blushing a bit,{Are you sure its not that you "like" Frost, that your spying on him...?}

"One more word out of you and I'll erase you myself..." she threatened, and looked at Jack, it look like he'd fallen asleep, is eyes were closed. She got up and walked towards him,{Willow No!} Shadow shouted trying to pull her back by the edge of her cloak, "Stop it!" she whispered taking her cloak back.

The little shadow walked over to the sleeping Snow spirit and knelt down beside him. "He really is beautiful..." she sighed tucking back a few strands of white hair, it would appear he really was out cold.

Have you ever had you heart split in two? Well its a confusing feeling, one that hurts, and makes you second guess yourself every time, a part of her told her to get away, that it wasn't safe, that was the side that held the black sand.

But the other side, it told her it was safe, and that she had to stay, or she'd regret it, and its voice was much stronger and louder, so she decided to listen. Her small hand traced the side of the teens face, his skin was so young and smooth, so soft, but so cold...

Willow placed a hand on his cheek, and to her surprise he leaned into her hand, she smiled and gently stroked his hair while he slept. She wrapped her arms around his neck and had him rest against her and wrapped her other arm around him, holding him close.

{Willow! This Isn't The Time For Cuddling! Especially With Jack Frost! Now's The Time To Run Away!} Shadow shouted angerly, its a good thing only Pitch and Willow could communicate with the nightmares.

Willow snapped her finger and the wolf turned back into sand and as she held out a small glass bottle, the sand flowed into it, and she sealed it. The small shadow laid the snow spirit down and sat next to him.

Things were getting noisy at the cavern, and she needed some quiet time, and here was nice and peaceful. Plus...

She did want to see Jack again, things were getting so confusing, and she needed someone to talk to, even though it was dangerous to come to Jack for help. Pitch would blow a fuse if he knew she left to see him, he really gave her an earful the other day for playing with him and the kids.

She defiantly didn't want to go through that again... What would he do if he knew she was with jack... again?

"Man That's A Scary Thought!" She shouted thinking about it.

"Mmmh..." Jack stirred and opened his eyes causing Willow to slap her hands over her mouth blushing. "Willow...?" he asked looking at her sleepily. Willow smiled nervously,"Hay Ja-" Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly keeping her arms at her sides, "Ja-Jack...?" she looked at him blushing. "It's good to see you" he said smiling at her.

"I don't understand..." she said pushing him away, "Why are you always hugging me, why are you always happy to see me? We're enemies, I don't understand...!"

"Because... I know your still good... I know your not evil... you just want to be believed in..." he cooed softly holding her close. "I care about you Willow..."

The small girl blushed and rested her forehead against his shoulders, his voice was gentle and warm, and his words were like fresh honey, it made her split heart race, she felt so warm inside. "Why do you care for me so much... and after all I've done...?"

Jack nuzzled her neck lovingly and smiled,"Because... we're alike... for a long time, people didn't believe in me either. But I promise... if I knew about you... I would have visited you everyday..." he looked her in the eye and tangled one hand in her black hair. "Like I did in our past life..."

"Past... life...?" she asked as he brought his face closer to her's, he just smiled and closed the gap between them, his cold lips brushing against her's and locking them into a passionate kiss.

Her golden eyes widened, her face heating up and blushing, her eyes slowly closed half way and closed all the way, the shadow kissed back and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Her heart was racing fast, she was shaking and she was scared, but maybe...

That was a good thing...

Jack tilted his head a bit and pressed forward deepening the sweet kiss, she tasted like caramel apples. Willow's hands sled along his neck and into his snowy locks, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Willow pulled away breaking the kiss for air, but Jack pulled her back into another kiss, and after a minute or so he pulled away and smiled at her. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "You dont have to be alone anymore Willow, I believe in you... and..." He held her close and looked into her golden eyes.

"I love you Weeping Willow..."

Willow was speechless, she could only look into his blue eyes, she saw love and compassion in those beautiful sapphires. Her skin began to whiten, her eyes started to turn purple, "Thats it,... just remember who you are... " he told her holding her close,"Remember who you were in past life... find your center... and you'll be set free..."

Jack still though she was being controlled, in a way she was, but it wasn't Pitch who was controlling her, "Past life?"

"Yes... who you once were... try and remember... close your eyes and try and remember..." he held her tight and refused to let go. Willow closed her eyes and tried, she started with the one thing she could remember, it got warm and when she opened her eyes..

Fire...! Her nightmares always ends before she could see how the memory ends, because she got to scared, she wouldn't to want to see what happens next. She took a deep breath and let her mind remember.

But the more memories she let in the more scared she got "-Low! Willow! Wake Up!" She heard Jacks voice shout out and her eyes flashed open and just when they were almost completely back to normal, they went back to gold.

Jack held her close with one arm and held his staff out with the other, Willow looked around to see her a lot of her nightmares gathered around them, eyes blazing red, and they're mouths drooling with hunger. "What's going on...?" she asked shaking, "They smell your fear... looks like while you were trying to remember..." he stopped and pulled her up as he stood up,"They smelled the fact that you were scared..."

He held onto her shoulder and backed up against the tree,"What did you see...?"

"I don't know... memories flashed in my mind... I got scared..." she held onto him trembling,"J-jack... I'm scared..."

"Don't be... I'm right here... I'll protect you..." he froze a few of them but the others didn't back off. "Hold On!" he wrapped both arms around her and flew high up as fast as the wind would go, "Open your wings and get out of here..." he said as the fearlings came at them. "I can't... my wings are shaking too much to fly..." she lied. She was to scared to leave him.

"Please, you have to go! I'll Draw Them Away! You Need To Get Out Of Here! Please!" he was serious, Willow nodded, she didn't want to go though, he let go and her opened her wings and flew up, but only a few went after jack, the rest fallowed her.

Willow flew down into the forest and disappeared into the shadows, but they fallowed. "Dad!" she ran out of the shadows screaming, the nightmares fallowed. "Willow! Whats Wrong!?" she hid behind he as he stepped out of the shadow, the nightmares growled and walked towards them red eyed and hungry.

"I don't know what happened... I lost control of them!" Pitch looked at the nightmares and shot them a glare that would scare even the gravest men, the all backed off and they're eyes turned yellow again. "Its ok now Willow, your safe..." he turned to her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her whole body was shaking, she was still so scared.

"Its ok... they wont hurt you... " he placed a hands on her back and stroked her hair back. "Willow darling...?" he cupped her face and made her look up, tears poured from her yellow eyes and her cheeks were scarlet from crying, "It's ok... your safe now, I would never let anything happen to you..."

"Daddy..." and wrapped her arms tightly around him and sobbed into his chest, "I-I Was So Scared!"

"Willow, what in the name of the moon happened..? Why were you outside during the day!?" he looked her in the eye holding on to her shoulders. "I... I-I couldn't sleep...I kept thinking about... my past live...so I wanted to walk around for a bit... see if anything-"

"That's No Excuse! You Know Better! Your Not A Child Any More! How Many Times Must I Tell You!?" he cupped her face and looked deep in her eyes. "I don't want to find out you were out during the day until after we defeat the guardians... do you understand... only a few days left... please... try and rest...! Do You Understand!?"

Willow's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head, "And I swear... If you were with Frost..." she slipped out of his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly, "I wasn't... I'm sorry I keep worrying you... I just want to remember... don't you...?"

Pitch wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Of course I do... I wonder everyday... about who I once was... but..." he bit his tongue and tighten his grip on her, "The past... is the past..." he choked out," Its best you forget about your pasted life... and focus on this one... understand...?"

Willow nodded and tried not to cry, she didn't understand though...

"Forgive me darling..." he whispered in her ear, "Dadd-?"

She felt something stab her in the chest...

She looked down...

Then looked back at Pitch...

"Daddy...?"

In his hand was a black sand dagger, and the dagger pierced her chest, and was still in her...

"I'm sorry... I have no other choice..."

She held his hand and panted as blood leaked form her mouth...

* * *

"What Is The Matter With You!?" Bunny shouted as North bandaged his wounds, Jack had gotten his ass kicked by Willow's nightmares, if the others hadn't shown up, they would have eaten him alive.

"I love Willow, I'm not going to abandon her..." he said looking down, "She's still good... but she's... she's confused... I saw that in her eyes... she was scared... she needed me... she needs us..." he said looking up.

"None of us were there... when she needed us most, instead we turned our backs on her..." The others looked at each other and looked down. "Please... we have to at least try and bet there for her now..."

"Alright Frostbite... we'll get you alone with her on Halloween, but if you can't get to her... they we have no choice..."

Jack nodded, he understood. And so did someone else... they grinned and disappeared into the darkness, but caught the attention on one of them...

Sandy looked up at the window where they were and frowned, but couldn't be sure of what he sensed and kept it to himself.


	10. Autumn colors and Losing control

The small shadows body laid limp in Pitch's arms as he carried her to her room...

Her eyes were closed... and the wound had yet to close...

He was hopping he wouldn't of had to resort to stabbing her like that...

But what choice did he have?

He was so close to losing her...

He couldn't bare the thought of being all alone again...

It was a tad extreme... but it was what had to of been done...

He gently laid her onto her bed...

With a gentle had he tucked a lock of hair back and kissed her forehead. She seemed so peaceful...

Tear filled his eyes as he held her little hand in both of his...

"I hope you can forgive me... my little girl..." he held her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss as hot tears streamed down his face...

He placed her hand at her side and watched her as she laid there...

She was like a doll...

So small... and so beautiful...

"Mmh..." she stirred and slowly sat up, she put a hand over were she was wounded and groaned,"Ow...sss... sweet baby Jesus... that really hurts..." she let out a cough and wrenched in pain "Willow, lay down and give your wound time to heal..." he said placing a hand on her head. "Hopefully this doze of nightmare sand isn't as bad as the last..."

"Why'd you put more in me...?" she said coughing a bit. Pitch gently rubbed her back and held her close,"I don't want to lose you... I came to close last time... I wasn't about to let that happen again..."

Willow smiled and hugged him back lovingly,"You'll never lose me... I promised remember?"

Pitch chuckled and nodded,"Yes... I remember..." The King held his Princess in his arms and she nuzzled into his cloak with a sleepy smile on her face,"Now this time to rest, stay in bed... understand? I'll stay with you until you fall asleep... if that'll help..."

Willow nodded her head and let out a small yawn. Pitch smiled and stroked her hair, she closed her eyes and took in his scent, the smell of coffee and green apples was always so comforting, and it always helped her sleep. The small shadow quickly feel asleep against him, Pitch smiled, he gently laid her down and covered her up. He up and left her to sleep in peace, the larger shadow closed the door behind him engulfing the room in darkness, with not a speck of light.

The sand was working its way into every corner of her heart, draining the Light and Wonder from it...

Soon it would be filled with nothing but darkness...

She could feel that, but she no longer feared the darkness...

She embraced it...

Soon her heart would become as black as a moonless night...

And soon the only love she would feel, is that of her fathers...

At-least that's what was intended...

But the sand would soon take that away as well...

Her skin turned the same shade of grey as Pitch's, her claw like nails became longer...

Soon, very soon, not even her old self would be left...

Her love for Jack, and the children of the world...

Nothing but darkness...

...

A horrible spine numbing chill shocked its way through all 5 Guardians, awakening them all from they're much needed slumber. Jack was the first to feel it, and it made his heart ache, almost like someone was gripping it.

He stood up on the branch he was sleeping on and looked to the sky to see the Northern Lights spread across the night sky, North was calling the Guardians to his workshop. Jack flew up high above the clouds and road the winds to the North pole. With the speed he was going he made it there in no time at all, though he felt like it too to long either way.

"I'm certain you all felt that chill... I think the balance has been tilted..." North said as all of his friends gathered. "I only wish that it tilted in our favor... but it would appear... there is now a greater threat..."

"Do you think its Willow...?" Jack asked gripping his staff. "Halloween is tomorrow evening... we will know then... and... if it is Willow..." North turned to Jack with a grim look on his face.

"We will have to take her down... if it is Willow, I'm sorry Jack..." Jack's eyes widened, "But... you guys... you... you promised..." he looked to Bunny.

"Listen Frostbite, we'll give you 10 minutes with her, if you can snap her out of it in that time... we have no choice mate... we'll have ta step in..." Bunny said crossing his arms, Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement could hardly believe what he was hearing...

But, he understood, if Willow had become to distant to reach, they're might not be a chance to save her from Pitch, and from herself. The winter spirit nodded his head sadly, and as his blue eyes watered he ran into one of the empty rooms and slammed the door shut.

He leaned against the door and slide down it fighting back the falling tears and refusing to let out a cry of sorrow.

The night faded into day and it was now Halloween, and the Guardians got ready for the first sign of trouble...

"Jack!" Jamie shouted getting his attention, "Hey Jamie, nice costume!" Jack said flying down to him.

Jamie was wearing a blue hoodie with white glitter around the hood and ends of his sleeves, brown pants that were torn at the bottom, white sneakers, and the finishing touch was a paper mache staff that looked like Jack's, Jamie was dressed like Jack for Halloween. "Thanks, my mom helped me make it" Jamie said happily and looked around.

"Where's Willow? Isn't she going to be here for Halloween?" he asked. Jack frowned and shook his head, "Sorry Kiddo... but I don't think she'll be here to celebrate..."

"Oh..." Jamie looked down disappointed. "So... Uuh-... Were's the big Halloween Part being held?" Jack asked trying to change the subject,"At the old dance studio on the other side of town, the grounds are being used for the Halloween party." Jamie said excitingly. "That's cool, is the whole town going to be there?"

"Yeah! Oh one more thing" he reached into his candy pail and pulled out a candy bar, he handed it to Jack,"Thanks." The winter spirit smiled taking it."Happy Halloween!" Jamie shouted running off the join the others. The sky started to get cloudy and the wind blew hard, it was starting to get late, and not a sign of a single Nightmare.

Jack flew to the top of the Church that looked over the town, he stood on the roof and watched closely, looking for any signs of trouble. "Jack..." He jolted at the mention of his name and quickly turned around. Willow was less then a few feet away, a warm and gentle smile on her face, and a playful sparkle in her eyes. The winter spirit couldn't help but smile, "Willow..."

He took a step forward and she turned around and jumped off the roof. "Willow!" Jack ran to the edge and looked down to see her standing at the bottom smiling up at him, Jack jumped over to edge and landed near her, but before he could reach the bottom she ran off and when she was far enough away she stopped and looked at him.

"Willow! Wait!" he shouted chasing after her, but every time he got close she started running again, she'd then stop to make sure he was still there, then she'd start running again.

"Willow! I Need To Talk To You Wait Up! Where Are You Going?!" he asked going after her as she jumped from roof top to roof top. Willow finally stopped when they were on the other side of town and turned to her, he walked up to her and pulled her close. "Willow... I need to talk to you... "he pulled away and held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, 'And I need you to listen..."

The little shadow cupped his face and kissed his forehead happily. "Go ahead, I promise i'll listen..." she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him lovingly. Jack blushed and wrapped his arm around her waist, he looked at the spirit in his arms, and frowned, something was off about her. "What is it you wanted to talk to be about?" she asked nuzzling he neck lovingly.

"Willow... please... come back over to our side, it doesn't have to be this way..." his grip around her tightened as he rested his head on her shoulder. :You don't have to work for Pitch... you have a family, you have me, and the Guardians, you don't have to put up with a snake like Pitch"

Willow's face went blank and her eye pupils went sharp like a cats and shrunk till they were tiny,"Work for...? Put up with...?" she grinned showing her teeth and pushed his away."My Dear Jack... If I wanted to... I could have left him from the beginning..." a dagger appeared in her hand and she look a slash at him aim for his heart.

Jack used his power over wind to separate them but 10 feet, but not quick enough to not get a small cut on his shoulder. He held his wound and looked at Willow who was still holding the dagger."By the way Jack... I no longer have feelings for a spirit like you... you can take back your heart... There's no way I want it now..." she spat at him, he felt his heart crack and prepared to break.

"Now... lets see if you'll fight me for real this time..." the dagger turned into a scythe and she got ready to fight. Jack looked down and let out a sigh the looked back up to Willow,"So be it..." he said sadly as he raised his staff. "Let me ask you this... why...? Why are you doing this? Why are you going against the one thing you wanted more then anything?"

"And whats that, My darling Jack?" she asked resting the handle on her shoulder as the walked towards one another, "To protect the kids on Halloween, like you've always wanted, to be believed in..." he said as they became face to face. "Oh Jack... so many more kids will believe in me after today..."she stroked his cheek and her hand slipped from his cheek, along his neck, and rested against his strong chest.

"Ya know Jack... you can be believed in too... It could be just the two of us, we're much stronger when we work together..." she said standing on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his as she closed her eyes. Jack pulled away and took a step back, Willow tilted her head confused, "I can't... I can't Willow" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Tch... should of known... oh well... they're are plenty of spirits, your not that big of a lose..." she said taking a grip of her weapon. "Willow what happened to you...? Your not like this..." he said reaching for her, but she stepped back. "Heh... I'll tell you why... I've been shown the darkness Jack, all my powers do is scare people... so why not embrace the darkness... when it's all around you?

Here let me show you darling..." she held out her hand and the shadows around her gathered in her hand and formed a bat,"But this isn't all..." more shadows gathered around her, and they formed a monster, a Were wolf. The creature stepped towards the winter spirit making him back up a bit and fall flat on his ass. "Surprising huh? Turning shadows into monsters... I didn't like using it before, because I was afraid of the monsters I created, but not any more..." she said turning it back into shadows.

"I can't let you strike fear into kids Willow..."

"So what? You'll make me disappear? Good... its better to disappear then to live a life where your all alone..."

"I really do love you Willow, more then anyone in the world..."

"You've only known me for a month..."

"I've known you longer then that..." he said hopping this would reach the last bit of sanity she had left. "I would tell you... but it would be easier to show you, but Pitch has your memories..."

"He... what...?" her eye pupils became larger and went back to normal. "Don't listen to him Willow...!" Pitch said walking into sight, a little beat up. Tooth and the others came into sight on Jack's side,"Sorry mate, he slipped away from us..." Bunny said holding his arm.

Willow hugged Pitch and he stroked her hair,"Don't worry Darling... everything will go as planned..." he whispered to her softly as he kissed her forehead.

Then before anyone knew it, a full out fight broke out, Pitch against Sandy, and Jack against Willow, though for the two youngest, it was more like a game of tag, since Willow was just running around. And every time one of the other tried interfering with her fun, she swung her scythe and sent them into the ground or a building with one swing, even though she could handle herself fairly easy, Pitch still had to fallow her, to make sure Jack didn't spark anything.

"Were in the World Is She Goin?" Bunny shouted as she kept running, taking down anyone who got to close, Jack looked around and noticed something,"She's headed towards the Halloween party!" he shouted making her smile,"Took you long enough!" she shouted as she hopped from roof top to roof top.

"Ya know, you guess aint to smart!" She said as she kept running,"Your Not Getting Any Where Near There!" Tooth shouted as she tried to attack her, Willow dodged her blade like wings and punched her in the stomach sending her into Bunny. "I gotcha Tooth!" he shouted catching her.

"Enough Willow!" Jack took a sing at her with his staff and Willow tried her best to dodge but ended up getting hit in the head,"Aah!"

"Willow!" Pitch rushed to her side and helped her stay standing,"You alright...?" she nodded and held her head which was bleeding a little. "Yeah I'm ok..." she looked at her hand which was a bit bloody, but luckily for her it was only a scratch. "Your going to pay for that!" she hissed taking out her scythe, and it a fit of rage she sent him flying fifty feet away and it a building. The guardians tried to help him, but both Willow and Pitch's nightmares attacked, stopping them before they took a step.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted rushing to his side, "Jamie... what are you doing here...?" Jack asked holding his shoulder as the boy stood before him helping him up. "When I saw the nightmares I came looking for you, I thought I could help, like last time." he said smiling,"Thanks Jamie, but I don't think you can do anything this time..."

"He's right ya know..." Willow said appearing behind him, She lifted her leg and kicked him in the side hard, sending the white haired teen into the wall. "W-Willow...?" Jamie said looking surprised, "oh... you didn't tell him Jack...?" he asked looked at the spirit as he held his aching side.

"Doesn't matter..." the spirit took out her scythe and got a good grip on it, "No Stop It Willow!" Jamie shouted grabbing her arm, "Get Off Me!" she said pushing the child aside, her heart beat became louder as the sand ate up the last bit of light, and her body glowed an eery black. "Hmm..." Pitch said noticing this, something was about to go very wrong, he could feel it, and it wasn't going to be something anyone would want.

She looked at Jack and gave him a smile,"Good night... Jack..."

The small shadow swung her scythe high above her head as the winter spirit panted holding his wound and brought down on him, "No! Please Don't Willow!" Jamie pleaded as he rushed in from of Jack and held his arms out trying to protect his friend. The blade stopped only inches from the child's head as he kept his eyes clinched shut.

She... She could bring herself to do it...

Willow had never once tried to harm a child... why would she even think of doing it now?

Tear ran down the boys face as he looked up at her,"Please stop Willow... please...?" Jamie looked her in the eyes and she couldn't bring herself to harm him, she lowered her scythe and looked away ashamed at what she had tried to do. She looked at Jack and opened her mouth to let out an apology, but before she could say a word, her heart gripped and twisted in her chest.

She gripped her cloak where her heart was and wrenched in pain, "Willow...?" Jamie stepped towards her and she looked up with glowing red eyes, her heart filled with darkness and drain the last speck of light left in it.

She held her scythe high above her head once more, she no longer had remorse or compassion, so she could do anything with out regret. She swung her scythe down and another blade clashed with hers causing small sparks to fly.

"Enough Willow!" Pitch shouted as he blocked Willow blade with his scythe handle surprising everyone, this was very bad, he wanted to erase her feelings for Jack, not erase her completely, she wasn't the little girl he loved anymore, but what was she now...?

"What Are You Doing!? Get Out Of My Way!"Willow said trying to push him to the side. "Willow... this isn't you... Please... stop this!" he begged putting all his strength into keeping her from over powering him.

This wasn't her at all, it looked like her, but it wasn't anywhere close to being Willow, not the Willow Jack knew, nor the one Pitch had spent his time with. The nightmare sand had drained out every last bit of her. And now, she really was a shell of a girl, she was now hallow inside.

"Willow! Darling! Please! This Isn't What I Wanted For Us!"

"But Its What I Want! I Don't Care About Being Believed In Any More! All I Want..." An grin that scared even Pitch formed on her face as her sharp teeth showed, "I Want To Massacre Everyone! I Want To Paint This Town Red!" those words struck fear into everyone, something was seriously wrong now, now she's really lost her mind. But she felt so happy though, she couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't stop giggling, how could what she wanted to do be wrong if it made her feel so happy?

She shoved Pitch aside and walked away, the larger spirit stood up and tried to grab her, but she was faster and stronger, she slammed him into the building a few feet away from Jack.

Out of his pocket fell the golden tooth box, and it caught Jacks eye right away, and it gave him an idea. His memories helped him when he needed it most, _'Maybe it will do the same for her'_ he though crawling over to it.

Jack picked up the tooth box, this was they're last chance, if this didn't reach her, nothing would, he touched the blue gem, and as it opened he pulled away his hand and got ready to throw it. "Hey Willow!" She turned to him,"Think Fast!" he said throwing it at her.

The shadow caught the box, not quite knowing what it was, and as she held it in her hands, her golden eyes glowed blue, and the memories flowed into her.

_'Willow! Willow darling Come Down From There!' a women said, as a little girl climbed up further into the tree branches. The girl turned and looked down to the women at the mention of her name, "I'll be fine mom!" She had beautiful long blonde hair with a bit of brown that curled at the ends. Her eyes were emerald green, and her skin was a honey milk color, under her eyes she had a few freckles, over all, she was a cute girl. Her long hair was pulled back with a dark blue hair band that matched her dress, she wasn't wearing any shoes because they got in the way of climbing._

_The memory switched to a new one where her mother was teaching her about the ways of a wicken, showing her which plants could heal and how to turn them into medicine.  
The next was one were she helped a elderly women who was very ill, and was later very thankful._

_The memory that came after that...  
It was the most precocious, she was standing on a branch looking at the boy from the reflection pool, Jackson Overland at the age of ten.  
They're eyes met, but it wasn't quite love at first sight, they were both still very young, but love would soon blossom, and a new memory played._

_"Jackson Overland! You Give Me That Book Back! This Instant!" Willow now the age of 13 shouted at him trying to catch up with him up the tree. "How can you read this? There aren't any pictures in it" he said hanging up side down from the tree branch._

_"You use your imagination, you damned trickster..." she huffed sitting on the branch. "Silly Witch..." he laughed giving her book back._

_The memory faded into a new one.  
Willow stood off to the side as she watched everyone dance to the music, it was Christmas eve, and the whole town was celebrating. She watched as Jack danced with his little sister happily and smiled. Jack finished dancing with Emma and walked over to Willow smiling,"May I have this dance...?" he asked holding his hand out to her._

_"No, No, I can't dance..." she blushed and tucked her hair back blushing,"C'mon, just have fun with it..." he smiled and kept his hand held out, Willow smiled and took his hand, "Ok, one dance..."  
He pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist with his free hand and held her close, she blushed and wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, and the two danced the night away. _

_It faded away and went to the next, Willow read aloud as Jack listened to the story, he let out a yawn and smiled as he used her lap as a pillow. "Uh..." the green eyes girls face became flustered as she looked down at him.  
Jack smiled and reached up, he gently stroked her cheek making her blush more, and they looked into each others eyes, Willow leaned down and they're lips brushed against each others, and they're lips locked together in a loving kiss._

_But as they parted the memory changed to the last one.  
Jack grabbed Willows arm as she held her two siblings in her arms, her mother and step father were gone now, and she was frightened.  
"Willow, the villagers are coming, you have to get out of here! I'll buy you some time! Just run...!" he said pulling her to the back door of her house. "Jack, I'm scared..."  
_

_"Don't be, I'll meet you in the neighboring village, just cross the bridge, and you'll be fine, just go!" he said pushing her into the forest. Willow put her hooded cloak on and gave him one last kiss goodbye and ran as fast as she could through the forest.  
She ran faster and faster, she didn't look back and she held on tight to the basket that held her brother and sister, she crossed the river and made it to the village. She was worn out, and was scared out of her mind, she slumped against a barn panting, the sun was setting, and she knew the villagers would come looking for her...  
_

_Willow knew what had to be done, she looked at her siblings as they slept and walked up to the farm house, with a heavy heart she set the basket down and banged on the door, she ran behind the barn and watched as the owner of the barn picked up the basket and took them inside.  
Willow smiled and turned around and walked back to her village, and faced her fate._

_The villagers beat her, called her a witch, and dressed her in a torn white dress, Jack tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. They were scared of what they thought she was, and she didn't blame them, nor did she try to stop them, they wouldn't listen to her if she begged for her life, they wouldn't hear her cries of mercy, so she instead smiled and excepted her fate.  
She was tied to a cross that was surrounded by piles of wood soaked with oil so it would go up in flames, she kept her eyes closed as they shouted for her to repent for her crimes against god. The preacher stepped forward and said _

_"Willow Everhart! For Your Crimes Against The Lord You will be Burned at the Stake! And With You Your Sins Will go p in Flames! If You Prey For Forgiveness The Lord Will Let You Into His Kingdom!"  
_

_Willow shook her head, "I have committed no sin Father, so I will not prey for myself, but for the people I love!" she shouted with a smile, and she looked up at the moon._

_They're voices were drowned out and she could only hear one persons voice, she looked into the crowd and saw the one person she loved more then anyone. "Jack..."  
"Willow!" he shouted as he tried to get through the crowd, shouting, begging them to set her free, but they set the wood on fire, and time was running out for her, she smiled at him and mouthed three words of love as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears filled his eyes and he stopped,"I love you too..."_

_Willow had made a promise to her mother that she'd always smile and keep a kind heart, even know she barred no grudge against the villagers, and she kept her promise till the end._

_The flames came closer to her as the moon light shined on her, it was Hallow Eve night, and soon she'd part from this world, and enter a new one...  
Her eyes closed and when they opened again..._

The box closed as tears ran down her face, her eyes were purple and red once more, and her skin as white as snow, and her cheek turning red as she broke down crying, she let out 300 yrs worth of tear as she did the night with Jack. She held the box close crying her heart out. Her memories sparked a light in her heart and chased out the darkness.

The black sand flowed out of her and swirled around high in the air, it glowed a demonic red and made everyone feel uneasy. Her nightmares eyes turned red and the lashed out at everyone with the minds of rapid animals.

They surrounded the Guardians and the others getting ready to attack. Willow quickly rushed to Pitch's side and clung to him,"Dad... what are we going to do...?"

"I-I don't know... but it'll be ok... I promise..." he tried to reassure her as he held her close. Jack got ready to fight along with the others, a few wolf shaped ones growled and leaped into the air and headed for Pitch and Willow.

Willow let out a scream and berried her face in his cloak clinching her eyes shut, Pitch clinched his eyes shut and held on to her tight trying to protect her as much as possible. "Back Off!" Jack shouted freezing them forcing them to turn back into sand. Pitch looked at him confused,"Why... after all we've done...?"

Jack looked at him and smiled,"A Guardian shouldn't need a reason to safe someones life..." he said as Jamie hid behind him, Pitch looked down at Willow, she looked at him her eyes filled with fear, and he came to a decision, he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Willow... I need you to be brave, and take the boy to safety, no matter what you hear, don't look back... understand?" he asked,"What about you...?" Pitch just smiled and kissed her forehead. "That doesn't matter right now Darling... all that matters is your safe..." He made his scythe appear"I'll clear a path for the two of you, but I'll need your help frost" he looked to jack who was smiling happily. "You got it Pitch!"

They both had someone to protect, and they were both going to make sure someone was safe, no matter what. They both raised they're weapons and fused they're powers together clear a way for the two of them. Willow held Jamie in her arms, she opened her snow white wings and flew off as fast as she could careful not to drop the boy in her arms.

"They're going to be ok... right...?" Jamie asked her holding on tight, Willow looked at him and frowned,"I don't know... but they wont give up without a fight... I know that much..."

Mean while Pitch and the Guardians worked together to destroy the rouge Nightmares, but they were coming as fast as they were being destroyed, and if this kept up they'd be dead by midnight.

Sandy tried to turn them into his dream animals, but no matter what he did, he couldn't change black to gold again. "Sandy Behind You!" Jack shouted as a pack of wolf nightmares attacked him from behind, but before they could reach the small gold man Pitch sliced them all in half with one swing of his scythe.

Sandy looked up at the taller spirit and smiled,"Now don't get mushy on me, this doesn't mean we're friends Sandy..." Pitch huffed rolling his eyes, but he didn't fool Sandy with his cold act. They both fought side by side for the first time, and they made as good of a pair as Jack and Bunny. But they just kept coming, how where they going to get rid of them if not even the one who use to control them couldn't stop them?

A lion appeared behind Pitch and tackled him biting into his shoulder,"Aaah!" he let out a scream of pain as the black creature holding him down with its huge paws and chewed on his shoulder. Sandy snapped his whip at it forcing it to let go of him,"Thanks..." her hissed holding his bleeding shoulder, he panted heavily and tried to get up.

Sandy helped him sit against the wall and whipped all of the creatures that came close to them. "Guys... i don't know... how much longer... I can keep this up..." Tooth said tired. The creatures got closer and closed them in even from the top, there was no running away, not even for Pitch, everyone was worn out, kids were starting to stop believing because of all the nightmares that entered they're dreams.

"Looks like... this is it..." Pitch said as he stood up and held his shoulder. "Its Not Over yet!" Jack said raising his staff,"Frost, help me clear a path... You all get out of here... for now, me and Willow are the ones they're after..." he sank to his knees holding his wound in pain and tried to get back up. "If I let them eat me... maybe... they leave you... alone long enough for you to find away to get rid of them..." he held onto the wall for support and tried to stay standing.

"Pitch, we can't just... just leave you here to die!" Jack said freezing a few that came too close. "Well, at least if I'm out of the picture, you wont have much to worry about kids being in danger after this is all over... and so long as I keep them busy, you can get out of here alive... and Willow wont be all alone..." Sand tried to get him to sit down and rest, he was losing blood fast and his wound needed to be bandaged.

"Pitch I-"

"HEY!" all the creatures looked away along with the others to see Willow standing at the end of the street, "I'm The One You Guys Want! So Come Get Me You Bunch Of Butterflies!" she shouted making them mad.

"No Willow Get Out Of Here! Its Not Safe!" Pitch shouted leaving himself breathless now. "Its ok dad... I made this mess... so I'm going to clean it up..." she said smiling, she whistled and the nightmares charged at her, she turned and ran away, leading them away from Jack and the others. She ran as fast as she could, this was scary, but, that was ok, something like this is scary.

Willow ran and ran as fast as her legs would take her through the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over rock, roots, and stumps, trying to stay on her feet. But she was scared, and her heart felt like it was going to burst, it was beating so fast.

_'I'm so scared right now... mom... I wish you were here...!' _tears filled her eyes as she ran into a small clearing and a memory flashed before her eyes, she had been here before, she stopped running, and she panted as the memory played before here.

* * *

_"Mommy!" Willow who was only 10 shouted as she ran to her mother crying. "What wrong dear?" the women asked trying to comfort her crying child. "A boy played a mean trick, and scared me!" she cried. "There there my darling, it ok... its ok... sssh ssh..." she hushed Willow as she wiped away her tears.  
_

_"I hate that boy, I wish he'd disappear! I hate him!" she shouted stomping her feet. "Now Willow, don't say such a thing... its not nice... you need to be kind my darling."_

_"I'll never be kind to those village boys, all they do is play mean tricks..." the women frowned and patted her daughters head, "Willow darling... you must be kind... I know those boys did something mean, but that doesn't mean you should too."_

_"You are a kind hearted girl, so you must be kind" Willow wiped her eyes."So long as your kind and don't bare grudges, good things will happen... you must be kind to be a wicken, and you must be kind to fall in love... understand?"_

_Willow nodded her head,"Alright... I'll be kind to that damned trickster..."_

_"Willow!"_

_"Well its true!" she looked down and blushed,"But I'll be kind to him... because I'm a wicken, and wickens are kind" she said with a kind and happy smile on her face._

* * *

_'Kind...' _Willow looked down and smiled, kindness, come to think of it, she was always kind after that, and that's what lead her to love the children and want to protect them... like she did with her baby bother and sister that night...

Willow's eyes widened and she smiled,"That's... that's it..." she smiled happily and placed her hand over her heart, "I may not be a guardian..." she said turning to the nightmares at they walked towards her.

"But I have a center, and I'm scared... but I'll protect them all..." she said happily, the creatures growled and attacked. "Shadow... I know your still there..." she said taking out the bottle from her pocket. When she opened it the sand inside flowed out and formed a wolf,{What...?} Willow wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his sandy fur,"I'm sorry I was so mean, I love you" she kissed his head and the spot she kissed started changing color, from black to amber red, until his whole body was that color, and joy filled him.

All of the nightmares attacked at once, and Willow hugged the first one that was leading the group and started a chain reaction, all of the black sand creatures changed colors and attitudes, and now they were all the same colors of the Autumn leaves.

"Well? What are you all standing here for? Go On!" she said laughing weakly,"Go spread the Halloween fun! Don't leave the kids hangin!" she shouted to them.

They all nodded and flew up into the sky like fire works and once they went high enough exploded into the air, Autumn colors rained down. Willow fell back into the grass worn out, but happy, it was all finally over, and it really took it out of her, so much she couldn't feel or hear anything, all she could hear was the song her mother sang to her once all those years ago.

_'Summer turns to fall...  
Winter to spring...  
So let your voices ring  
With the earths melody..._

_As the seasons change...  
As they come and go  
I just want you to know...  
Our love will continue to grow..._

_As the sun set and the moon comes...  
Even in death  
I will watch over you  
As they do..._

_I love you so  
You will never know  
As seasons come and go  
Come and sing the song of the eart_

_The moon and the stars call out to us  
Singing the song of the earth  
And the melody will teach us  
No to be afraid...'_

Tears fell from Willow's eyes as her voice faded, her body was going numb, and her eyes were closing, the last thing she saw was the moon as it shined down on everyone. The warm air blew over her, and a smile formed on her face, she wondered if she'd ever wake up again if she feel asleep, death didn't scare her, but the thought of leaving Pitch all alone again did, and tears feel down her face as her small body laid still.

...

When Willow finally opened her eyes she was in Norths workshop intermarry, she let out a small groan as she sat up, her head really really hurt.

"Well look who's awake... took ya long enough mate.." Bunny said fitling with his boomerang, Willow didn't respond, she just sunk back under the covers. The infirmary doors burst open and nearly scared her half to death.

"Willow!" Pitch said hugging her,"D-Dad?!"

"I'm so happy your ok... I thought I lost you..." Willow wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out a cry,"Dad... I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Its ok now... its ok... your safe now..." Willow opened her eyes to see that he was topless, and his wound was half bandaged.

"Dad Your Shoulder!" she squeaked going pail, if that was possible. "It-Its nothing darling, just a scratch..." Tooth whacked him on the back of the head and grabbed him by the ear.

"Pitch You Shouldn't Run Off When I'm Trying To Change You Bandages!" she shouted pulling him over to a separate bed by the ear.

"Ow Ow, Ear!" he said as she pulled him. Willow let out a small giggle, and then she realized something,"W-Where's Jack...?" she asked getting out of bed and stumbling to the ground, Bunny helped her up and sat her on the bed.

"He's here, he's been locked up in his room since Halloween, you've been out for about a week an a half, not to mention you need to rest..."

"I can't, I have to see him!" Bunny was about to say something bust she cut him off,"I 'Have" to see him Bunny..." she said looking him in the eye. "Alright..." he said picking her up, "Wait a sec! She needs-Ow Tooth Not So Tight!" he shouted as she wrapped his wound. Bunny rolled his eyes and carried her out, she was small enough to fit on his shoulders, so it was easy.

When they got to the room Jack was staying in Bunny knocked on the door, "Go away!" Jack shouted from inside, Bunny sighed and opened the door anyway. Jack turned around and shouted when he saw Bunny,"I thought I Said-!" his eyes widened when he saw Willow,"Willow... your awake..." he smiled and she smiled back. The shadow got down and stumbled over to the Frost spirit, falling into his arms.

Jack embraced her and nuzzled close,"I'm so happy your ok..." he said looking at her, Willow nodded and hugged him back,"Me too..." Bunny smiled and left closing the door behind him. Jack sat Willow down a pulled something from his pocket,"My hair pins" she said happily seeing them. With out a word the white haired teen put them in her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday Willow..." he said happily, "Jack Frost..." she said blushing. "Yeah?" the shadow jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck,"I Love You!" she shouted kissing him, she had wanted to say that for so long, and if felt good to finally let her feelings loose. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Weeping Willow..." he bent down and kissed her, and she kissed back, both of them in one another's embrace, it felt like everything was perfect...

If only that were true...

_[I love you... they say... well not for long...] _the black shadow that was hiding disappeared, along with the spirit hiding in it, but it didn't plan to be gone for long...

...

**The end...?**

* * *

**Ok, thats the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, I might make a sequel, if I feel like it **


End file.
